


Предчувствие тепла

by OldWich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: Девятнадцать с половиной лет назад закончилась магическая война. Может, пора всё забыть?Предупреждения: начинала писать, как детскую повесть, но тут такое полезло... Кто не спрятался - швыряйте в автора, чем придётся. АУ, совсем ООС.Вызов: «День победы». Сюжет № 1 "А может, не было войны?"





	Предчувствие тепла

Название: "Предчувствие тепла"  
Автор: OldWich (Evanesco)  
Бета: нет, все тапки автору.  
Жанр: романс  
Рейтинг: R  
Пейринг:  СС/ДП, СС/ГГ  
Дисклеймер:  герои мне не принадлежат.   
Саммари:  Девятнадцать с половиной лет назад закончилась магическая война. Может, пора всё забыть?  
Предупреждения: начинала писать, как детскую повесть, но тут такое полезло... Кто не спрятался — швыряйте в автора, чем придётся. АУ, совсем ООС.   
Вызов: «День победы». Сюжет № 1 "А может, не было войны?"   
  


**Глава 1.**

Снега в этом году выпало так много, что, пробираясь  к развалинам, брат с сестрой несколько раз упали и, пыхтя, вытаскивали друг друга из сугробов. В другое время и в другом месте первоклассники Хогвартса уже бы кувыркались и визжали на всю округу. Хотя, первоклассники Хогвартса и не могли попасть в Хогсмид в первый день Рождества. Только если их фамилия не Уизли и Поттер, и мама одной не жила бы в деревне и не преподавала бы в Школе Магии и Волшебства, а второй не приехал бы с родителями навестить ее.

                Рози Уизли очередной раз помогла своему кузену вытряхнуть снег из сапог и дети, тяжело дыша, прислонились к старым доскам полуразвалившейся хижины. Они, наконец, добрались до своей цели.

                — Ну, что, Роз, заходим? — невысокий мальчик снял очки, и попытался очистить стекла варежкой с намерзшими льдинками.

                — Ал, ты такой неуклюжий, — высокая для своих двенадцати лет девочка с пышными рыжими кудрями отобрала у кузена очки и аккуратно протерла их чистым носовым платком. — Вот теперь заходим.

                Дети принялись тянуть и раскачивать ветхую рассохшуюся дверь, но сугроб перед нею сводил их усилия почти на нет. Наконец, щель оказалась достаточной, чтобы щуплый мальчик и тоненькая девочка проскользнули в нее. Внутри было полутемно и очень пыльно. Рози и Альбус стояли на пороге, не решаясь сделать шаг, и рассматривали убогое помещение. Покрытое паутиной и занесенное до половины снегом окошко почти не пропускало в комнату рассеянный свет, льющийся с затянутого низкими тучами неба. Под окном громоздились обломки стола, а рядом валялся стул, задрав к потолку три ноги. Четвертая отсутствовала напрочь. У дальней от двери стены щерилась обломанными краями  гора досок.

                — Смотри, Роз, видишь те ящики? Папа рассказывал, что он тогда стоял за ними. Значит, там и начинается подземный ход.

                — Ал, ты посмотри, какое здесь всё старое и развалившееся. Наверняка и ход уже обвалился. А если еще нет, то он обрушится прямо нам на головы.

                — Ну, Роз, ну чего ты… прямо как моя мама. «Дети, не выхватывайте пончики из-под руки, обожжётесь. Не лазьте в папин стол, а то пальчики прищемите», — мальчишка сморщил поцарапанный нос и пищал, изображая свою мать. — А то, что у папы на столе такие заклинания навешаны, только сунься — руку оторвет,  и не заикнется.

                — А они точно навешаны? — девочка скептически фыркнула. — Не думаю, что ваш папа стал бы использовать дома заклинания, которые могут повредить его детям.

                — Ну, так Джеймс говорил. Ладно, мы идём искать ход или как?

                — Идём, — и дети шагнули в комнату.

                — Альбус, стой! — Рози замерла на месте, боясь сделать следующий шаг. — Это… это же кровь?

                Пол перед самыми носками её сапожек был чуть темнее, чем у двери. Хотя, при слабом свете, пробивавшемся в узкое отверстие оконного проёма и том слое пыли, что покрывал всё в хижине, эта разница в цвете была едва заметна.

                — Да, точно! Он же здесь умер! Ну, тот самый директор-слизеринец, в честь которого меня назвали! Северус Снейп! — зелёные глаза мальчика расширились, он засопел в предчувствии «приключения». — А давай соберём его кровь и что-нибудь с ней сделаем?

                — Альбус Северус Поттер! Да будет тебе известно, что вся магия, использующая кровь, считается тёмной!

                — Ну, ты скажешь! А родовая? Мама постоянно у нас и папы кровь берёт. Обереги всякие делает, ну, или когда поискать чего надо…

                — Но эта кровь принадлежит человеку, не имеющему отношения к роду Уизли-Поттеров. И использовать её незаконно.

                — Не хочешь — не надо. Я всё равно немного соберу, — мальчик присел на корточки, выудил из карманов куртки перочинный нож и начал скрести пол.

                — Ну, и чего ты соберёшь? — девочка так и стояла, не двинувшись с места. — Пол-унции грязи, опилок и паучьих трупов?

                — Ну и что. Кровь в любом сочетании доминирует. Вас в Рэйвенкло этому не учили?

                — Видимо, ЭТОМУ учат только в Слизерине.

                Альбус продолжал ковырять ножом древнюю половицу, а Рози, заскучав, вытащила из-за пазухи длинную цепочку с медальоном в виде маленьких песочных часов, заключённых в ажурную конструкцию из золотых дуг. Девочка несколько раз крутанула колёсико и смотрела, как часы быстро вращаются, отбрасывая на стены, пол и потолок хижины бледных зайчиков.

                — Ух, ты, что это у тебя? — мальчик поднялся и смотрел на игрушку в руке подруги.

                — Эта штука называется «хроноворот». Мне ее Скорп подарил. Только он не работает, — Рози остановила вращение часов и ногтем открыла маленькую крышечку. — Вот здесь должен быть специальный порошок, но он давно высыпался. Так что теперь это просто красивая безделушка.

                — А, да! Мне папа рассказывал, как он с твоей мамой своего крестного спасал. Только там нужно, чтобы цепочка сразу на двоих надета была.

                — Вот так? — покрасневшие от холода руки накинули длинную цепочку мальчику на шею.

                — А давай кровь туда насыплем? Все равно её не в чем нести.

                — Ну, давай. Только глупо всё это. Там, наверное, не столько кровь, сколько грязь.

                Но мальчик уже собрал открытым сосудом опилки со своей ладони и со щелчком закрыл крышку.

                — И что теперь?

                — Папа говорил, что нужно покрутить какое-то колёсико…

                — Вот это? — пальцы девочки привычно крутанули торчащий сбоку штырёк со шляпкой, и песочные часы начали вращаться.

                Щелястые стены хижины дрогнули и как будто размылись. Пыль на полу взвихрилась,  закручиваясь вокруг детей в сером водовороте.

                — Ал, что  это? — Рози оглянулась, привлечённая быстрой сменой света и тьмы за окном.

                — Не знаю. Попробуй остановить эту штуку, — он указал на бешено крутящийся хроноворот в руках девочки.

                Рози попыталась выполнить просьбу кузена, но, получив чувствительный удар бешено вращающимися часами, сунула поцарапанный палец в рот. Постепенно движение хроноворота замедлилось, свет за окном перестал мигать. Дети оказались в темноте. С улицы доносились какие-то странные звуки — кто-то плакал, пронзительный голос отрывисто выкрикивал слова, не похожие на заклинания. Скорее, это были маггловские проклятья, которые не приносят вреда никому, кроме проклинающего. Пахло свежей землёй и железом. Потеплело настолько,  что одетым по-зимнему первокурсникам стало жарко.

                — И что теперь? — Альбус прищурился, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то в темноте помещения.

                — Надо выйти и попросить помощи у взрослых, — Рози сделала шаг назад, забыв о цепочке, которая всё ещё связывала их с кузеном. Та зацепилась за торчащее ухо мальчишки и больно дёрнула его. Боясь лишиться столь необходимой каждому человеку части тела, Поттер попытался сделать шаг за цепочкой, но споткнулся обо что-то, лежащее между ними, и полетел на пол, увлекая за собой и девочку.

                Юный слизеринец упал на мягкое, хотя ничего такого несколько минут назад на полу не было — он ведь только что там ножом ковырялся. Проклятая цепочка больно сдавила горло, мешая дышать, а сверху навалилась кузина, которая, хоть и худенькая, всё же, была крупнее Альбуса. Мальчик с трудом выпростал руку и изо всех сил рванул цепочку. Раздался треск рвущихся звеньев, а потом какой-то странный звон, как бывает, если ударить палочкой по краю хрустального кубка. И за окном снова начались вспышки, в свете которых Ал, извернувшись, мог разглядеть только тёмные испуганные глаза девочки.

*******

Оранжевые языки пламени лизали поленья, аккуратной горкой сложенные в камине и бросали  уютные отблески на двух женщин и мужчину, сидящих на полу в окружении раскрытых альбомов и разбросанных колдографий.

— О, смотри, Гарри, а это мы с Невиллом танцуем, — женщина с длинными густыми волосами цвета меди изогнулась всем телом, как сытая кошка, протягивая мужу один из снимков. — Забавный он был тогда. Такой неуклюжий. Кажется, даже обрадовался, когда я не позволила себя поцеловать.

— Эту можно оставить, — невысокий жилистый мужчина с заметно посеребрёнными сединой чёрными волосами отложил колдографию в кучку справа от себя.

— О, Гарри, а это вы с Роном дуетесь у фонтана, — голос второй женщины, хрупкой и сидящей ближе всех к пламени, но, тем не менее, закутанной в пуховую шаль, чуть подрагивал, как от озноба.

— Ну-ка дай. Смотри, тут в кадр Крэбб попал. Придётся убирать, — мужчина привычным жестом поправил очки, после чего кинул снимок в большую кучу возле своей левой ноги.

— Гарри, ну и Моргана с ним, с Крэббом! Это единственный снимок Рона с того дурацкого бала!

— И вовсе он не дурацкий! Замечательный бал. Ты на нем была просто ослепительна! И Крам с тебя глаз не сводил, — Джинни повела головой, заставив свои волосы медной волной струиться по спине, и протянула подруге следующий снимок. Та, улыбнувшись, передала его Гарри.

Мужчина вытащил из рукава палочку и, засветив «люмос», что-то внимательно разглядывал на колдографии.

— Точно, это не тень. Девочки, у меня в руках единственное сохранившееся изображение профессора Снейпа. Если где-то под слоем обоев не остался тот «Ежедневный Пророк», где была статья о директоре Снейпе. Или кто-то не припрятал на чердаке ту кошмарную книжонку Скитер.

— Вот уж эпохальных трудов этой навозной мухи мне совершенно не жалко. А где ты углядел Снейпа? — хрупкая женщина с убранными в пучок волнистыми волосам потянула к себе снимок.

— Вот, смотри: колонна, а из-за неё выглядывают рука, плечо и волосы.

— Тоже мне, изображение. Никто и не увидел бы, кроме тебя.

— И все же, Гермиона, если не хочешь лишиться своего прекрасного портрета в обнимку с чемпионом мира по квиддичу, лучше и эту колдографию спрятать.

— Убирай. А вот Седрик, — женщина передала другу еще один снимок, который тут же лёг в левую кучу, растущую просто на глазах. — У меня было пять альбомов колдографий, не считая свадебного и детских. А теперь вряд ли наберется на один. Вся моя жизнь должна быть погребена  в подвале чужого дома.

— Согласись, Гермиона, это лучше, чем если бы в среду явился хлыщ из Министерства и вырвал бы эти куски твоей жизни для того, чтобы сжечь в твоём же камине. Нам вообще повезло, что никто из Ордена Феникса так и не проговорился про дом Блэков.

— Еще бы, — Джинни потянулась всем своим гибким и сильным телом ведьмы в самом расцвете женственности и красоты. – Где бы вы с Кингсли и Джорджем тогда могли напиваться до зелёных пикси? Это единственное место в магической Британии, куда Амбридж еще не приставила своих блюстителей благолепия. Ладно, пойду, посмотрю, как там пирог.

— Да сиди ты, неугомонная. В конце концов, это моя кухня, мне и хозяйничать. А на пироге у меня следилка. Как будет готов — запищит.

— Гермиона, ты, конечно, извини, но ты — НЕ хозяйка. Пирогу нужна не следилка, а вни-ма-ни-е. А твоё меню на триста шестьдесят пять дней — это вообще уму непостижимо! На месте моего брата я бы сбежала от тебя ещё лет десять назад, — Джинни легко поднялась и двинулась в сторону кухни, покачивая бёдрами под одобрительным взглядом мужа.

— Зато мне не надо ломать голову, что приготовить на ужин. Все продукты, которые нужно купить заранее, расписаны в ежедневнике. Это здорово экономит и время, и умственную энергию, — пожала плечом Гермиона, запихивая гору колдографий в большой полиэтиленовый пакет.

— Системный подход во всём, да, подруга? — Гарри помогал ей, собирая раскиданные по всей комнате снимки. — Рон больше не писал?

— Писал. Предлагал мне снова взять его фамилию. Прислал деньги. Их я отправила обратно.

— Почему? Деньги-то лишними не будут? Да и с фамилией ты погорячилась.

— Потому, что мне хватает его алиментов и того, что я зарабатываю. Даже теперь, когда моя зарплата вдвое меньше той, что была раньше. Мы с Рози бОльшую часть времени проводим  в Хогвартсе, так что траты у меня заметно уменьшились. Со следующего сентября и Хьюго на казённые харчи перейдёт. А с фамилией, да, погорячилась. Но кто же знал два года назад, что всех «грязнокровок» из Министерства выкинут? Ничего, мне в Хогвартсе даже лучше. Дети под присмотром, коллектив замечательный. Скоро окончательно войду в колею и, надеюсь, время на научную работу смогу выделить.

— Ну, да. И над меню думать не надо.

— А вот это — самое главное, — рассмеялась Гермиона, толкая Гарри в бок кулачком.

— Не работает твоя следилка, — вошедшая в гостиную Джинни окинула смеющихся друзей ревнивым взглядом но, не найдя ничего подозрительного, продолжила, — пирогу еще минут десять подрумяниваться, а она мигает, как ненормальная.

— Мигает? Она верещать должна… Мигает? Мерлин, дети! — хрупкая женщина метнулась в кухню. Оттуда раздался её панический возглас: — Это не следилка, это аналог Моллиных семейных часов. Рози зовёт на помощь!

— Спокойно, девочки. Джинни, оставайся в доме, проверь, что делают Лили и Хьюго, а мы с Гермионой пойдём искать Рози. Чувствую, там без Альбуса не обошлось. У него талант влипать в неприятности, — Поттер по аврорской привычке расставил всех по местам и выдал задания.

Гарри с Гермионой выбежали за дверь. Мигающий медальон вывел их на край деревни. Дальше и так было всё понятно — след в глубоком снегу вёл к полуразвалившейся Визжащей хижине. Ну, конечно, куда ещё мог повести кузину его младший сын, с раскрытым ртом слушавший бесконечные рассказы отца об их увлекательных приключениях в школе. И в половине из них фигурировала хижина, а, главное, подземный ход из нее в Хогвартс. Тот самый ход, который был прорыт чуть не полвека назад. И который в любую минуту мог обрушиться на головы их детей.

Когда взволнованные родители, наконец, отворили щелястую дверь настолько, что смогли протиснуться внутрь, их глазам предстали две перемазанные кровью мордашки с испуганными глазами.

— Мам, мы не виноваты, мы не знаем, как он здесь оказался…

— Пап, это Снейп? Правда же, Снейп?

Дети галдели взахлеб, а родители молча смотрели на распростёршуюся на полу фигуру в чёрной мантии и на пятно крови, медленно расползающееся из-под неё.

— Ну, чего стоишь, Гарри? Вот он, твой шанс отдать ему долг. Вспоминай, как там Снейп Малфоя в туалете штопал, — высокий голос хрустальными льдинками рассыпался в наступившей внезапно тишине.

Поттер-старший опустился на колени и, освободив горло раненого от разодранных, пропитанных кровью  тряпок, начал читать заклинание, ведя палочкой по краям ужасной раны:

— Волнара санэтум, — чуть хрипловатый баритон выпевал-вышёптывал слова мёртвого языка, а кровь поднималась с пыльного пола, чтобы впитаться обратно в закрывающуюся рану, причём, пыль она с собой не захватывала. Багровая лужа исчезла, лёгкий розовый туман отделился от лиц и рук детей, оставив на них только разводы грязи и слёз.

— Немыслимо. Такой силы заклинание… И его не используют — это просто немыслимо!  — Гермиона стояла, сцепив в замок озябшие руки.

— Всё, — Поттер поднялся, отряхивая пыль с брюк. — Теперь его можно отправлять в Мунго. Только…

— Никакого Мунго, Гарри. Они убивают даже память о нём, убьют и его. Или в Азкабан запихают, чтобы не болтал, да видом своим мрачным атмосферу «всеобщего благолепия» не портил. Я его им не отдам.

— Так, дети, быстро домой, а то Джинни волнуется, — и Гарри, дождавшись, пока понурые Рози с Альбусом покинут хижину, обернулся к подруге.

— Ты? При чём здесь ты, Гермиона?

— При всём. Они уничтожают память о той войне. Разрушают памятники, жгут колдографии и письма. Нам оставили наши побрякушки, но запретили упоминать, за что они были получены! А Седрика, Фреда, Грюма и прочих приказано считать погибшими в результате несчастных случаев! Случайное такое несчастье – «Авада» в лоб!

— Но ему нужно лечение!

— Ничего, для тебя же двадцать лет назад противоядие сварила, и для Cнейпа сварю.

— А потом его куда?

— А потом он сам решит, куда ему идти. И, уж, будь уверен, не к Амбридж и ее блюстителям благолепия! Поднимай его «мобиликорпусом», а я дезиллюминационные чары накину и сзади подстрахую.

**Глава 2**

Так в первый день Рождества в доме преподавателя трансфигурации Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс профессора Грейнджер и появился этот странный, невидимый для остальных деревенских жилец. Ну, Рози и Хьюго его, конечно, видели. И Альбус, который упросил родителей остаться в доме кузины до конца каникул, частенько поднимался к двери маленькой гостевой спальни и подглядывал в щёлочку. Только ничего интересного он там не видел.

Белая постель, одеяло в белом пододеяльнике чуть-чуть приподнимается, когда мужчина делает вдох. Самый смелый человек, по мнению папы (а папа всегда прав, не так ли?),  прозаически спит целыми днями. Впрочем, он и ночью спит. Его тётя Гермиона будит по часам, поит зельями и кормит бульоном. А потом он снова спит и не делает ничего героического. Конечно, он же сейчас ранен. Но когда выздоровеет — сразу начнет подвиги совершать. Папа так и говорил: «Снейп нас всегда спасал. Вся его жизнь — непрерывный подвиг».

Перед тем, как папа с мамой, Джеймсом и Лили уехали домой, отец собрал всех в гостиной и строго-настрого наказал: если спросят, говорить всем, что к тёте Гермионе приехал её дальний родственник и тут же заболел драконьей оспой. Поэтому они, мол, так быстро и убрались оттуда, чтобы не заразиться. На дверь маленькой спальни повесили оберег, изображающий оскаленную драконью морду, всю в зелёных пятнах. Эти пятна ползали по оберегу, по двери и иногда даже заползали на косяк и стену. Только Альбус знал, что оберег ненастоящий. Ну, и Рози, наверное, догадывалась, только перед Алом делала вид, что за дверью действительно «ин-фек-ци-он-ный больной».

Но Альбус будет молчать. Ведь если вдруг он проговорится, то сюда явятся блюстители благолепия в строгих серых мантиях и заберут профессора Снейпа в своё Министерство. Они уже раз приходили, на третий день после отъезда родителей. Один «крыс» тогда встал у парадной двери, другой прошёл на кухню и расположился по-хозяйски у чёрного входа. Третий сел за стол в гостиной и заставил тётю Гермиону отвечать на всякие глупые вопросы. «Где вы были такого-то и сякого-то числа девяносто древнего года»? Если тётя отвечала, по его мнению, неправильно, он писал что-то в своём пергаменте, а потом говорил, где она должна была быть на самом деле. И заставлял тётю повторять, пока она не выучит наизусть. Но тётя-то умная, она сразу всё запоминала, а этот «крыс» в серой мантии всё равно заставлял повторять. А еще две «крысы» рылись в ящиках стола и комода, листали альбомы с колдографиями. Только ничего они не нашли. И магические повязки не снимали. Так и дышали всё время той гадостью, которой были пропитаны повязки. Потом главный дал тёте подписать несколько свитков пергамента, и они ушли. А в комнату «родственника» так и не заглянули. Посмотрели на оскаленного дракона, на светящиеся зелёные пятна, и скатились вниз по лестнице, только мантии взметнулись.

Но ничего, вот выздоровеет герой Снейп, взмахнёт своей чёрной волшебной палочкой и быстро всех «крыс» разгонит. А эту розовую жабу Амбридж забросит далеко в болото, чтобы она там сидела и лягушек ко «всеобщему благолепию» приводила.

Внезапно мерное еле видное движение одеяла на кровати изменилось. Из-под него выпросталась бледная жилистая рука и медленно поднялась к шее больного. Снейп ощупал повязку и осторожно повернул голову в сторону двери. Черные, лихорадочно блестящие глаза встретились с круглыми зелёными.

— Пот…кха-тер… кха… сюда, — хриплый голос был еле слышен, а слова прерывались приступами кашля.

Альбус прошмыгнул в комнату, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, чтобы не скрипнула. Герой Снейп узнал его! Восторг просто распирал мальчика, он изучал жёсткие, резкие черты лица своего кумира через чуть запотевшие стёкла очков.

— Поттер?

— Альбус Северус Поттер, сэр. Первый курс Хогвартса, дом Слизерин, — Ал постарался отрапортовать чётко, как на уроке у мадам Хуч.

Больной зашёлся кашлем, откинув голову на подушке, а когда приступ прошёл, снова взглянул на мальчика.

— Что за… чушь?

— Сэр? — Альбус искренне не понимал, что не понравилось его кумиру в рапорте. Мадам Хуч всегда ставила его в пример тем одноклассникам, которые мялись или недостаточно громко произносили слова.

— Имя… кха… Почему?

— Папа назвал меня в честь двух великих директоров Хогвартса, отдавших жизнь…Ой! Прошу прощения! — последние слова произносить было нельзя. Директор МакГонагалл ещё первого сентября объявила, что приказом Министра Магии все упоминания о войне считаются нарушающими «всеобщее благолепие» и запрещаются. При этом скрип её зубов слышал, наверное, даже большой кальмар в Чёрном озере.

— Отец… кто?

— Папа? Гарри Поттер, он лейтенант аврората. А мама дома сидит, с Лили. Ещё у меня старший брат есть, Джеймс. Он уже второкурсник, гриффиндорец, — принадлежность брата к факультету родителей не вызывала у Ала зависти.  Ну, подумаешь, гриф. А Рози, вон, орёл. А Лили с Хьюго, наверняка, к барсукам угодят — вечно сидят вдвоём тихонько, рисуют или со зверушками увечными возятся. Клобкопуха маминого вылечили. Он старенький уже, мамин Пушистик. Если бы эти мелкие его какими-то отварами не отпаивали, ни за что бы прошлую зиму не пережил.

— Дом… твой? — Снейп обвёл глазами белёный потолок и стены, обклеенные светлыми обоями.

— Не-а. Тёти Гермионы. То есть профессора Грейнджер. Она у нас трансфигурацию ведёт, а живёт здесь, в Хогсмиде. А вы скоро поправитесь? Вы, как выздоровеете, пожалуйста, сразу эту гадкую Амбридж из Министерства выгоните! Она приказала все фотографии дяди Фреда уничтожить! И Ваши тоже, — немного лести никогда не повредит, решил юный слизеринец.

— Отец… жив?

— Да, конечно! А почему вы…

— Год… кха… какой?

— Год? Две тысячи семнадцатый, — Альбус подумал и добавил: — Тридцать первое декабря. Завтра уже две тысячи восемнадцатый будет.

— Иди…

— Что?

— Выме…кха…тайся!  — и больной опять зашёлся сухим кашлем.

Ал тихонько выскользнул за дверь, послушал скрипящие звуки и решил позвать тётю. Может, она какое зелье Снейпу даст, и облегчит страдания раненого героя. Женщины для того и существуют, чтобы лечить раненых, пострадавших при защите мирных жителей. Так папа говорит. А папы никогда не врут. Ну, иногда им приходится объяснять детям, что правду говорить нельзя. Но это только потому, что в Министерстве приняли Закон о Всеобщем Благолепии. И теперь все страдания запрещены. А война — это всегда страдание, смерть и боль. Вот и запретили о ней вспоминать. Только взрослые почему-то счастливее от этого не выглядят. Наоборот, стали меньше смеяться, а больше хмуриться.

Тётя Гермиона, когда услышала, что раненый пришёл в себя, улыбнулась и пошла на кухню за зельями. А ему сказала пойти почитать учебник трансфигурации. Мол, скоро второй семестр, до экзаменов — всего ничего, надо готовиться. А чего его сейчас читать? Вот, будет экзамен — тогда и почитаем. Учебник-то не единорог, в Запретный лес не убежит. Поэтому Альбус дождался, когда тётя вошла в комнату Снейпа, и приник к щёлочке. Он ещё увидел, как мама Рози поила больного, бережно поддерживая его голову с рассыпавшимися чёрными прядями. Но потом тётка махнула палочкой в сторону двери, и та захлопнулась, чуть не прищемив мальчику прямой «папин» нос.  Пришлось идти искать Рози и Хьюго. Эти двое, как истинные Грейнджеры, сидели на диване и без палочки повторяли движения из учебника чар. Даже непонятно, почему тётя и им фамилию с Уизли на Грейнджер не сменила. Все его рыжие родственники весёлые, заводные и пошалить не прочь. Прямо, как его брат Джеймс, хоть он и не Уизли, а Поттер. А для этих двоих ничего интереснее книжки нету.

*******

— Что здесь? — Снейп во все глаза уставился на хрупкую женщину, присевшую на стул у его постели.

Пышные волосы убраны в тугой узел, но короткие волосинки вырвались из плена и, подсвеченные сзади, образовали вокруг головы золотистый нимб. Лицо хорошенько не разглядеть, но то, что это не та Грейнджер, которую он помнил — очевидно. Скулы острее, губы тоньше, глаза в полумраке кажутся тёмными омутами. Тонкая шея, а дальше — бесформенный кокон из пуховой шали. Вроде бы, и не холодно в комнате, а она кутается.

— Это противоядие. Не волнуйтесь, рецепт проверен на Артуре Уизли и Гарри Поттере.

— Зачем? — говорить Снейпу ещё было трудно, поэтому он только обозначал вопрос, давая собеседнику шанс проявить сообразительность.

— Чтобы нейтрализовать тот яд, что успел впитаться в ткани. Не бойтесь, зелье не опасно.

— Что вы пони… девчонка!

— Что я могу понимать в зельях? О, достаточно, чтобы не дать вам загнуться в моём доме. И, кстати, мы с вами почти ровесники. Мне тридцать семь.

Это было дико. Это было невозможно. Куда-то пропали девятнадцать лет. Вчера тот мелкий Поттер (подумать только, внук Лили!), до дрожи похожий на своего заносчивого отца, сообщил ему об этом. Но в человеческий разум такое за сутки не уложить. Последнее, что Снейп помнил — изнурённое, заросшее мягкой юношеской щетиной лицо семнадцатилетнего парня, а первое, что увидел, придя в себя — то же лицо, но помолодевшее на шесть лет, свежее, с румяными щеками и восторженным блеском в ярких глазах.

— Что происходит?

— Вы про своё воскрешение? — Грейнджер поёрзала на стуле, готовясь к длинному разговору, и поправила на плечах ажурную пуховую шаль.  — Я не могу сказать вам, что послужило причиной перемещения моей дочери Рози и Альбуса Поттера в прошлое, в день Последней битвы. Но именно им вы обязаны своим спасением. Они пробрались в Визжащую хижину, соскребли с пола немного вашей высохшей крови и засыпали её в резервуар сломанного хроноворота. Внезапно хроноворот заработал, дети переместились к вашему умирающему телу, а потом испугались и сломали прибор. После чего вы, уже все трое, оказались здесь. Как вы знаете, после нашего триумфального похода в Министерство Магии, когда мы разгромили половину помещений и перебили всё, до чего смогли дотянуться, активное вещество хроноворотов испортилось. Тысячи приборов по всей Британии превратились в бесполезные игрушки. Что послужило активатором перемещения  — ваша кровь, смешанная с ядом Нагайны, пыль или останки неизвестных насекомых — неведомо. Но вы здесь, живы, а скоро будете и здоровы.  

Гермиона невольно улыбнулась на ответную гримасу Снейпа. Хоть кто-то не изменился за прошедшие девятнадцать лет. Впрочем, для него они и не проходили.

— Амбридж? — тихий хриплый голос будил воспоминания о детстве, но не сладостные, а горькие, как косточка, попавшаяся в сочной апельсиновой дольке. С этим голосом всегда были связаны негативные эмоции — сначала страх и обида на несправедливо снятые баллы. Затем — снова обида и чувство, что тот человек, которому ты верила и которого всегда защищала, предал тебя. Потом — стыд и мучительное чувство вины. Они могли спасти, если бы вернулись, если бы, помогая выносить раненых с поля боя, подумали о нём, лежащем в луже крови на границе между Хогвартсом и Хогсмидом.

— А что Амбридж? После второго развода Кингсли Шеклболт решил, что занимать столь ответственный пост, как Министр магии, вредно для личной жизни. На досрочных выборах с перевесом в два голоса победил Артур Уизли. Но потом трое из двухсот пятидесяти голосовавших за него заявили, что отзывают свои голоса. И Министром стала Долорес Амбридж. Нет, она не закручивает гайки, не вводит в школах телесные наказания. По-видимому, поумнела. Но привычки чуть ли не ежедневно выпускать новые указы не позабыла. И как-то так само собой получилось, что магглорождённые волшебники хоть в чём-то, но нарушили эти многочисленные правила. Кто пришел на работу в современной маггловской одежде, кто слишком громко говорил, нарушая покой сотрудников… В Министерстве магглорождённые остались только в аврорате. Фирмы, основанные нечистокровными магами, разорились. Нет, конечно, в Азкабан сейчас за происхождение не бросают, но тем, кто ради волшебства отринул свою прошлую жизнь, тяжело. Они не сохранили своего места в маггловском мире и потеряли его в магическом. Мне повезло – директор МакГонагалл давно звала меня на место преподавателя. Так что я почти не почувствовала, каково это  — быть безработной среди волшебников.

Гермиона машинально подоткнула край свисающего с кровати одеяла и продолжила:

— Недавно Амбридж издала Закон о Всеобщем Благолепии. Всё, что может вызвать негативные эмоции, должно быть искоренено. Поэтому первым делом был снесён мемориал в Годриковой Лощине. Затем аннулированы приговоры Пожирателям Смерти. Ну, тут я не против: девятнадцать лет в Азкабане — это хуже смерти. Все потери с обеих сторон стали считаться погибшими в результате несчастных случаев. В том числе и вы, и директор Дамблдор.

Гермиона усмехнулась, видя, как брови Снейпа поползли вверх.

— Знаете, — немного помявшись, продолжила женщина, — я хотела попросить вас не «воскресать» так вот сразу после выздоровления. У блюстителей благолепия, личной гвардии Амбридж, могут возникнуть к вам вопросы. И тогда всплывёт то, что мы причастны к этому. А я не хочу привлекать к себе внимание этих псов. У меня двое детей, которых надо на что-то кормить, одевать и учить.

— Муж — маггл?

— Нет, мой бывший муж чистокровный. Но я не считаю себя вправе лезть в его личную жизнь со своими проблемами. Он и так помогает нам, чем может и даже больше.

**Глава 3**

Дни потянулись за днями. Постепенно Снейп привык к молчаливой Грейнджер, восторженному Поттеру и необходимости пить зелья, приготовленные чужими руками. К счастью, довольно скоро он уже мог кое-как вставать и, пусть медленно, но передвигаться. Рождественские каникулы завершились, и дом сразу опустел. Грейнджер, не обременённая никакими дополнительными нагрузками, кроме почти безнадёжной попытки вдолбить в головы студентов основы трансфигурации, в шесть вечера уже была дома. Её дочь и сын Поттера постоянно находились в Хогвартсе, а сына Гермионы Снейп видел от силы раз в три-четыре дня, настолько мальчишка был тих и незаметен.  Пока маг  был слаб, и ему необходим был почти постоянный уход, Грейнджер забегала домой даже в обеденный перерыв, а так как путь до антиаппарационной границы от замка был неблизкий, то пообедать она не успевала.

Осознание того, что взрослый волшебник сидит на шее у женщины с двумя детьми, бесило Снейпа до скрежета зубовного. Поэтому, как только он смог без посторонней помощи дойти от спальни до туалета, а главное, вернулся обратно, маг начал донимать Грейнджер просьбами отдать ему палочку и позволить уйти. Упёртая девчонка сопротивлялась полторы недели, пока в начале февраля к ней вечером не пришел Поттер, ныне старший. Он долго шептался с хозяйкой внизу, в кухне, а потом поднялся к Снейпу в комнату и предложил тому переехать к нему, в дом 12 на площади Гриммо. И, внимание! Возглавить движение против Амбридж! Снейп переехать согласился, но возглавлять что-либо отказался наотрез, шипя недолеченным горлом о наглых сопляках, которые только палочками размахивать горазды, а при первой же возможности власть над собой вручают всяким бывшим Пожирателям Смерти и складывают лапки на животе, ожидая, что другие Пожиратели их от первых избавят.

Бывшая головная боль и смысл жизни Северуса Снейпа внимательно выслушал его, кивнул и потянул в зев камина. Переместиться в особняк Блэков напрямую было нельзя — всё ещё действовали чары Фиделиус, пришлось прыгать через новый дом Поттера в Годриковой Лощине. И вот тут-то Снейпа настиг удар. Она стояла посреди гостиной, освещённая только несколькими светильниками. Последние затухающие языками пламени бросали странные мерцающие блики на её лицо, на волосы, тяжелой медной волной струящиеся по плечам. Она поздоровалась с ним, слегка наклонив голову. Высокая, статная, не меньше, чем на два дюйма выше своего мужа, с отчётливо прорисованной под мягким домашним платьем грудью и крутыми бёдрами. Валькирия, Юдифь, богиня Дану. Джиневра Поттер, в девичестве Уизли. У мага комок встал в горле, сердце сдавило, и на какой-то миг ему показалось, что её глаза блеснули знакомым зелёным пламенем. Но это был всего лишь угасающий свет от их перемещения.

Поттер протащил Снейпа через гостиную, прихожую и аппарировал с крыльца дома на порог особняка. Старый домовик, так трепетно хранивший память об одном из своих хозяев и послуживший одной из причин смерти другого, давно уже умер, а нового Поттер заводить не стал. Дом пропах пылью, высохшими мышиными трупами и безнадёжностью. Впрочем, всё это было неважно, ведь завтра утром сюда придёт она — Джиневра, Джинни, принесёт ему еды на весь день и уберёт несколько комнат, в которых он будет жить.

Маг проворочался в постели до тех пор, пока холодный зыбкий свет зимнего рассвета не сообщил, что можно покинуть опостылевшую кровать. Нет, он не побежал её встречать к порогу. У него даже хватило сил дождаться, пока рыжая ведьма сама поднимется в гостиную и пригласит его завтракать. Правда, силы уже были на пределе. Скорчил надменную физиономию и отправился следом, пожирая глазами танец упругих ягодиц, обтянутых тёмно-зелёным вязаным платьем. А потом забывал жевать, заворожённый плавными движениями её рук, когда она переставляла приборы на столе. Едва не давился от зависти к фарфоровой чашечке, которой касались тонкие губы, тронутые светлой матовой помадой. Чем она его кормила, Снейп не смог бы вспомнить и под веритасерумом. Да какая разница — хоть омлетом из яиц пеплозмея — лишь бы на стол его ставили эти руки, с трогательно широкими, крестьянскими запястьями.

Такие же точно были у Лили. Он, видевший в детстве всего одну женщину — собственную мать, забитую, вечно в старых застиранных платьях, с тусклыми волосами и с измождёнными, ломкими запястьями, был страшно удивлён, когда сравнил руки своей матери с пухлыми ручками Лили. Видимо, тогда у него отложилось в памяти, что широкие запястья и щиколотки — это красиво. И потом, через много лет, уже повзрослев, умом он понимал, что утончённое совершенство рук Нарциссы или изящная ножка Беллатрикс превосходят по всем статьям руки и ноги Лили, сердце твердило одно: прекрасней его любимой нет на свете. Все остальные — жалкие подделки под это совершенство.

Вот и сейчас, сухо поблагодарив миссис Поттер за завтрак, он устроился в кресле в гостиной, делая вид, что читает сегодняшний «Пророк», а на самом деле любуясь уверенными точными движениями ведьмы, когда она избавлялась от пыли на лестнице или мебели, лёгким движением палочки очищала ковры и шторы. Джиневра двигалась так, будто этот дом всю жизнь принадлежал ей. Вещи послушно занимали свои места, тряпки по очереди плюхались в ведро, чтобы, самостоятельно отжавшись, тут же приняться тереть снова. И посреди этой вакханалии наведения чистоты почти танцевала высокая роскошная женщина, перебирая длинными ногами в мягких домашних туфлях.

Когда эпицентр уборки переместился за спину Снейпа, он пересел на другое место. Внешне это выглядело так, будто маг милостиво разрешил хозяйке убрать возле его любимого кресла, но на самом деле все маневры преследовали одну цель — держать в поле зрения подол зелёной юбки, вьющийся вокруг гладких колен. К сожалению, Джинни закончила уборку слишком быстро и уже через два часа оставила Снейпа одного в уныло чистых, вылизанных комнатах.

***

Гости навещали бывшего директора не часто — у Поттеров и Грейнджер своя жизнь, а остальному миру невдомёк, что из ниоткуда вдруг появился на этой земле девятнадцать лет назад убитый Северус Снейп. В прошлом Спаситель магического мира, а ныне лейтенант авроров Гарри Поттер носился по всей Великобритании, отрабатывая зарплату. Грейнджер была привязана к Хогвартсу, хотя у неё времени свободного было побольше: ей, как неопытному преподавателю дали минимальную нагрузку. Правда, и оплата была соответствующая. И всё же, они оба раза по два в неделю старались появиться на Гриммо. Борьба с режимом Амбридж свелась к посиделкам на кухне, в процессе которых Поттер надирался практически в одиночку (Снейпу было дико и неприятно пить с бывшим учеником, особенно с этим) и отчаливал под крылышко жены, оставляя зельевара наедине со старыми книгами и столь же старой тоской.

И только Джинни, Джиневра Поттер каждое утро появлялась на пороге, принося в его жизнь свет щедрого августа и запах ванили и яблок. За две недели ритуал был отработан до мельчайших деталей. Ни та, ни другая сторона ни намёком, ни взглядом не показывали, что знают об игре другого и поддерживают ее. Холодное: «Завтрак готов» в начале, ледяное: «Благодарю» в конце. А в промежутке — короткие взгляды из-под полуприкрытых век. Снейп успевал отвести глаза за какие-то доли секунды до того, как Джинни бросала на него быстрый взгляд. И всё же он был уверен — она знала об этой игре в «негляделки». Знала и поддерживала её.

В тот субботний вечер Поттер впервые явился не один. Следом за ним в холл вошли Кингсли Шеклболт и Джордж Уизли. Снейп, привыкший к тому, что чужие в этом доме не появляются, вышел на лестницу встретить бывшего ученика и нынешнего собутыльника и с удивлением увидел пёструю компанию. Оба гостя замерли, открыв рот. Довольный произведённым эффектом, зельевар ухмыльнулся.

— Здравствуй, белая горячка. Это же надо — всего неделю не брал в рот огневиски, а уже такие глюки пошли! — Джордж первым обрёл дар речи.

— Делирий здесь ни при чём, мистер Уизли. За моё воскрешение стоит благодарить младшего сына мистера Поттера.

— Здравствуй, Снейп. Если это действительно ты… что ж, я рад, — чернокожий бывший министр внимательно всматривался в лицо соратника по борьбе.

— Интересно, что мой племянник натворил в Хогвартсе, если для его обуздания решили поднять из могилы Ужас Хогвартских Подземелий?

— Не в Хогварсте, Джордж, — Поттер, приведя всю компанию в кухню, деловито выгружал на стол одну бутылку огневиски за другой. — Альбус активировал старый хроноворот, и они вместе с Рози вытащили профессора из Визжащей хижины. Видимо, поэтому и тела не нашли, и портрет его в директорском кабинете так и не появился.

— Между прочим, Минерва жаловалась, что зАмок ей подчиняется не полностью, — Кингсли задумчиво пересчитал бутылки: пять, потом собеседников: четверо и потёр подбородок. — Похоже, Хогвартс считает, что директор временно в отъезде, и его функции выполняет заместитель.

— Хроноворот? Так, может… — надежда осветила веснушчатое лицо.

— Нет, Джордж. Они его тут же и сломали. Вдребезги. Гермиона пыталась выяснить, как им удалось оживить давно мёртвый прибор, но…

— Да, раз уж Гермиона не смогла…

— Ладно, садитесь, друзья, — Гарри быстро разлил огневиски по толстостенным бокалам. — Помянем великого мастера, подарившего нам наши волшебные палочки, мудрого человека и доброго друга Оливандера.

Снейп вздрогнул. Он всё ещё не мог принять тот факт, что все, кого он знал, постарели почти на двадцать лет. А Горация Слагхорна и Элфиаса Доджа уже не было в живых. Теперь вот и Оливандер. Мужчины молча выпили и Джордж спросил:

— А его лавка? Кто теперь будет делать палочки?

— По идее, его преемником должен быть младший внук, но, тут такое дело, Джордж… — Поттер поморщился и добавил: — давайте лучше Джинни с Гермионой подождём, я уж потом один раз всем вместе объясню.

Женщины одна за другой появились на пороге, принеся с собой сырость холодного дождя и полные сумки снеди. Они расположились рядом, между входом и плитой и Снейп сразу оценил выигрышность такого расположения. Он мог смотреть на Грейнджер, при этом боковым зрением наблюдать за Джиневрой. После того, как был утолён первый голод, Поттер начал рассказывать:

— Помните, какое грандиозное празднество устроило Министерство на прошлой неделе, когда вручало Амбридж орден Мерлина за заслуги… В общем, за Закон о Всеобщем Благолепии? За несколько дней до этой вакханалии лизоблюдства вся Великобритания была перекрыта непроницаемым барьером. Ни аппарировать, ни перемещаться портключом или на метле ни сюда, ни отсюда стало невозможно. Волшебные животные, кстати, тоже не могут его преодолеть. Купол барьера настолько низок, что ни гиппогрифы, ни фестралы, ни драконы не могут набрать высоту, достаточную для нормального полёта. Мы думали, что барьер снимут, когда закончатся чествования Розовой Жабы, но не тут-то было. Стоит до сих пор. А внук  Оливандера, его  единственный наследник, сейчас в Европе и не может сюда попасть. Я даже подозреваю, что он не в курсе того, что дед умер — совы-то тоже не могут вылететь с островов.

— Но, Гарри, есть ведь маггловские средства связи и транспорт. Их-то таким барьером не перекрыть.

— Гермиона, это ты свободно ориентируешься в маггловском мире. А представь человека, у которого предки до седьмого колена чистокровные волшебники. Да вспомни, хотя бы, как Артур Уизли по телефону говорил!

— Поттер, ваш рассказ не выдерживает критики. Вы хотя бы примерно представляете себе, какого расхода магической энергии требует поддержание такого огромного купола, да ещё столь, как вы утверждаете немыслимой плотности?

— Вот это-то меня и смущает, профессор.

— Не профессор…

— Неважно! Я даже примерно не могу рассчитать, сколько для этого потребуется сил. И какие могут быть задействованы артефакты…

— Гарри, если тебе надо, я могу сегодня ночью рассчитать, — Грейнджер обращалась к Поттеру, но при этом как-то молящее взглянула в лицо Снейпа и тут же отвела глаза.

— Не надо, Гермиона. Ясно, что очень большие. Не перебивайте меня, Мерлина ради, иначе и к утру не закончим! Несколько часов назад моё отделение было «преобразовано», а, по сути, расформировано. Всех бойцов моложе тридцати пяти лет перевели в отряды блюстителей благолепия. И это не только у меня. Аврората больше нет. Пять лейтенантов да сорок бойцов — на всю магическую Британию. И это в тот момент, когда валом пошли заявления о пропаже людей.

— Амбридж собирает армию? Но зачем? Власть и так в её руках!

— Не знаю, Джордж. Мне один из моих ребят рассказывал, чем они занимаются на тренировках: одна команда прячется в доме или на местности, а вторая её ищет и обезвреживает.

— У нас появились партизаны?

— Не думаю. Но с пикниками советовал бы подождать, пока всё не разъяснится. Это все факты. Теперь давайте ваши соображения, — Поттер откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди.

— По поводу исчезновений, — Грейнджер опять бросила робкий взгляд на Снейпа, но ему было не до неё. Джинни накрывала стол для чая, и плавные движения её рук приковывали к себе не хуже «инкарцероса». — Дочь Джастина Финч-Флечли сегодня отправили домой — её отец пропал без вести. А, так как ферму по разведению гиппогрифов у них конфисковали ещё весной, её мать-маггла решила забрать девочку из волшебного мира, пока она ещё достаточно мала.

— Возможно, эта женщина права. Кстати, что-то давно нет вестей от Дина Томаса. Кто-нибудь общался недавно со своими магглорождёнными знакомыми?

Снейп фыркнул, а остальные, подумав, покачали головами. Компания ещё немного посидела, переливая из пустого в порожнее, затем, наконец, стали расходиться. Грейнджер всё толклась на пороге кухни, предлагая Джиневре свою помощь и, нарываясь на отказ, делала шаг в сторону двери, но, почему-то не могла уйти. Она временами кидала на Снейпа быстрые взгляды, а он готов был заавадить эту женщину, бледную тень прежней всезнайки, но опять по-своему невыносимую.

Наконец, и она убралась в свой Хогсмит. Во всём доме остались только двое — Снейп и миссис Поттер, как всегда одетая в платье, мягко обрисовывающее все изгибы великолепной фигуры. Глубокий синий цвет подчёркивал тяжёлую медь волос и заставлял карие глаза сверкать каким-то тёмным, потаённым блеском. Джиневра домыла посуду, пристроила палочку на край раковины и повернулась к зельевару, который продолжал сидеть с недопитой чашкой чая у дальнего края стола. Она развернулась так стремительно, что Снейп не успел отвести взгляд, которым «полировал» крепкие икры красавицы.

— Вам нравятся мои ноги, профессор?

— Что? Нет… то есть, да, миссис Поттер, ваши ноги, конечно, соответствуют классическим канонам красоты, но я не интересуюсь бывшими студентками.

— Да неужели? То-то я уже две недели эпиляцию не делаю — все лишние волоски сгорают под вашими жаркими взглядами.

— Миссис Поттер, что вы имеете в виду? — в горле у Снейпа пересохло, а высокая статная женщина подходила всё ближе, обдавая его запахом корицы, яблок и свежего женского тела.

— Что вам, должно быть, невыносимо скучно торчать здесь одному целыми днями и ночами, — с этими словами она встала перед ним, прислонившись боком к столу.

Маг не мог оторвать взгляда от того места, где край стола врезался в мягкое бедро женщины. Ему хотелось откинуть деревяшку, задрать  подол платья и целовать то место, где должен был ненадолго отпечататься след столешницы до тех пор, пока вместо него не появится другой — тёмный след его поцелуя.  Волна жара прошлась по низу живота и старые брюки Рональда Уизли (он ближе всех оказался по росту и комплекции к Снейпу) стали вдруг до боли малы. Чтобы быть подальше от столь мощного источника соблазна, профессору пришлось отодвинуться от стола вместе со стулом — встать он боялся, а сидя можно было замаскировать выпуклость широким джемпером.

Ведьма воспользовалась появившимся пространством и немедленно села пред магом на стол, скрестив свои стройные голени как раз перед его лицом. Руками она оперлась по бокам, чуть сдвинув плечи, так, что грудь, и так прекрасной формы, обрисовалась ещё рельефнее.

— Кто я для вас, мистер Снейп? Ученица, горничная, кухарка?

— Вы жена Поттера. Мать одного из тех, кто спас мне жизнь, — голос, всегда бывший таким великолепным инструментом для зельевара, изменил ему. И причиной было не горло, уже неплохо подлеченное.

— Вот только помнил бы это сам Гарри, — верхняя губа Джинни дёрнулась, глаза опасно сузились.

Снейп попытался протолкнуть в горло комок, внезапно перекрывший ему дыхание. Кровь мучительно пульсировала внизу живота и набатом гудела в ушах. Сколько у него не было женщины? Три года? Четыре? И как считать без малого двадцать лет, выпавших из его жизни? Мысли путались, а ведьма напротив него улыбнулась уголками губ и, уперев пятку одной ноги в носок другой, скинула туфлю. Аккуратная ножка с маленькими пальчиками и пухлой щиколоткой, затянутая в маггловский чулок, скользнула под низ джемпера и погладила напряженный член поверх брюк. Застёжка вдавилась, добавляя ему мучений.

Снейп попробовал ещё отодвинуться, но стул упёрся в стену. Тогда он попытался встать, но ножка с неожиданной силой надавила на болезненно чувствительный орган, и маг со стоном повалился обратно.

— Мисс Уизли… то есть Поттер… прекратите, — мысли путались, в голове стучало одновременно «надо бежать» и «только бы она не останавливалась».

— Джинни, зови меня Джинни, Северус, — произнося своё имя Джиневра низко мурлыкнула, а его медленно выдохнула, так, что у Снейпа перехватило дыхание. — Иди ко мне.

Приказу, прозвучавшему в этих трёх словах, не повиноваться было нельзя. Маг встал со стула и, сделав шаг, оказался в плену гладких прохладных бёдер. Он потянулся поцеловать медноволосую искусительницу в губы, но Джинни засмеялась, закинув голову, и ему ничего не оставалось, как покрывать поцелуями вибрирующее горло, ключицы и ямку между ними, проглядывающие в вырезе платья. Сильная ручка надавила ему на затылок. О, да, он и сам стремился туда, где тёмно-синяя ткань подола ещё скрывала свои тайны.

 Розовое кружево трусиков мешало и Снейп, забыв про палочку, потянул его вниз рукой. А когда трусики остановились, растянувшись до предела на раздвинутых бёдрах, помог этой удивительной женщине согнуть одну ногу и выскользнуть из них. Он поднимался по ноге вверх от колена, покрывая поцелуями шероховатый нейлон чулка, а потом восхитительную, совершенную гладкость бедра. Запах её желания ударил ему в ноздри, руша все плотины и смывая остатки мыслей. Маг опомнился, когда её тело вздрогнуло, мягкие складочки судорожно сжались на его пальцах, засунутых до самой ладони в жаркую влажную глубину.  Он выпрямился, любуясь женщиной, которая лежала перед ним, вцепившись в края стола и мотая головой. Её прекрасные волосы тёмным пламенем струились над нею.

Любуясь  затихающими судорогами наслаждения любимой женщины, маг освободил свой болезненно ноющий член и плавно вошёл. Он двигался медленно, бережно, со всей нежностью, которая накопилась в нём за все годы, что он ждал её — свою прекрасную рыжую ведьму. Видимо, поэтому Джинни не сразу пришла в себя и начала двигаться навстречу, не открывая глаз. Но постепенно её разум прояснялся. Вдруг карие глаза широко распахнулись, и она резко села на столе, одновременно с силой сводя бёдра и толкая руками Снейпа в грудь.

— Нет! Я не разрешала!

От неожиданности и боли в ушибленных сильными ногами боках, Снейп начал разряжаться.

— Пошёл вон! Урод! Сальноволосый ублюдок! — удары острых кулачков приходились на плечи, голову, К счастью, Джинни раздвинула ноги, и Снейп смог отскочить от неё, непонимающе глядя на женщину, которая только минуту назад металась в экстазе под его руками.

— Джинни, что?..

— Ничего! Кто дал тебе право лезть в меня своим грязным отростком?! Ты подумал, что скажут люди, если у Гарри Поттера будет носатый уродливый ребёнок?

Кровь прилила Снейпу к лицу.

— Если вас так волнуют последствия, миссис Поттер, можете воспользоваться контрацептивным зельем. У меня здесь, естественно, нет, но, я думаю, вам нетрудно достать его с тем, чтобы принять в ближайшие полчаса.

— Да уж, наверное! Ты что же думаешь, гад сальноволосый, — визгливо кричала ведьма, вытирая между ног кухонным полотенцем и натягивая свои розовые кружевные трусики, — стоит тебе воскреснуть, и любая будет рада прыгнуть в твои объятья? Да если бы эта снулая рыбина не пялилась на тебя весь вечер, как дебилка на шоколадную лягушку, я бы и близко к тебе побрезговала подойти! Ей вечно достаётся всё самое лучшее — Крам, МакЛагген… А она фригидная! Мне Рон говорил! Она такая же уродка, как и ты!

Джинни метнула в лицо Снейпа полотенце, пропитанное запахами его спермы и своих выделений, и выскочила из кухни. Через мгновение хлопнула входная дверь.

**Глава 4**

Сидя в библиотеке, Снейп бездумно уставился на тёмное окно, где за стеклом сегодня, как и вчера, моросил нудный февральский дождь. Жизнь опять дала по носу, благо ей никогда не приходилось особо напрягаться для того, чтобы найти его.  Маг не услышал лёгких шагов, а мозг, занятый серьёзным делом втаптывания своего хозяина в грязь, не сразу отметил, что отражение в тёмном стекле изменилось. Теперь за спиной у Снейпа стояла хрупкая женщина, укутанная невесомой паутиной шали. Что-то она вне графика. В воскресенье Грейнджер раньше никогда не приходила. Снейп не помнил, сколько он просидел в кресле. Кажется, он даже задрёмывал ненадолго, но вскоре просыпался от визгливых криков, вспарывавших его память, словно ветхую ткань: «Носатый урод! Сальноволосый ублюдок!» Помнил только, что за окном вдруг стало светло, и магическая люстра погасла. Ему пришлось снова зажигать её через некоторое время — сидеть в темноте было мучительно.

Рука женщины, отраженная в оконном стекле, протянулась к виску мага, но отдернулась. Потом снова двинулась вперёд, тонкие пальцы легко коснулись торчащей в сторону смоляной пряди, поправляя ее, встраивая в ряд таких же чёрных, масляно поблёскивающих.

«Издевается, — понял Снейп. — Решила проверить, насколько гад сальноволосый? Ну, так я не сплю и не пьян. Посмотрим, сумеет ли и эта сказать мне в глаза то, что думает?»

И он резким, каким-то змеиным, неуловимо-атакующим движением, крепко ухватил за руку стоящую сзади Гермиону, одновременно разворачиваясь к ней лицом.

— Проверяете степень загрязнённости моих волос? Смею вас уверить, что это не ваше дело, мисс Грейнджер! И я также не давал вам права нарушать моё личное пространство!

К его удивлению, в карих глазах не было ни страха, ни отчаянья, ни вины. Ах, да, девятнадцать лет. Те годы, что он не существовал, сравняли его с наглой выскочкой. И теперь эта женщина свято уверена, что может подходить к нему со спины, прикасаться… вообще существовать на этом свете в непосредственной близости от него. Как же она не права!

— Простите, мистер Снейп. Я не хотела вас напугать. Отпустите меня, и я уйду.

— Пугать? Вы не только не прибавили в росте за эти годы, но и не поумнели. Вы физически не можете меня напугать. Говорите, что вам надо и убирайтесь отсюда.

— Это не ваша комната, профессор.  Я зашла за книгой…

— Уже давно не профессор. Вы искали свою книгу у меня на голове?

Нет, эта швабра ходячая ещё и улыбается! Как будто он  удачно пошутил! Как будто у него остались силы на шутки.

— Нет, мистер Снейп, на вашей голове нет ничего постороннего. Просто глупая женская привычка — во всём должен быть порядок. К тому же, я всю свою жизнь борюсь с беспорядком на собственной голове. Волосы — это моё больное место.

— Думаю, было бы лучше, если бы вы боролись с беспорядком внутри головы, а не снаружи. Ваше маниакальное стремление руководить жизнью других людей, приводить их в ваш так называемый «порядок» — вот, что мне всегда было отвратительно в вас, мисс Грейнджер. Вы не женщина, вы — механизм, раз и навсегда отрегулированный на определённую последовательность действий. Неудивительно, что ваш муж сбежал от вас. Удивительно, что он терпел вас так долго!

Каждая фраза оставляла на лице этой женщины почти зримую отметину, как от удара ладонью. Снейп упивался словами, вымещая на так кстати подвернувшейся ведьме свою боль. Каждая фраза выплёскивала из его души кусочек огня, который сжигал его с того момента, как Джинни хлопнула входной дверью.

Грейнджер молча выслушала его и развернулась, неестественно прямо держа спину. Шаг, ещё шаг. Женщины так не ходят. Ведьма и впрямь двигалась, как механическая игрушка, у которой кончается завод. Не отдавая себе отчёта в своих действиях, Снейп потянулся за ней и, опять схватив за локоть, развернул к себе. Сухие карие глаза смотрели ему в лицо, но вряд ли что-то видели. Она замерла, как манекен, даже дыхания не было слышно. Да что же творится здесь с людьми? Почему они все реагируют не так, как должны? Почему на любовь отвечают ненавистью, а на грубость — покорностью? Где взрыв негодования, крики, встречные обвинения? Ему необходимо выплеснуть адреналин, а эта мумия ведёт себя так, будто это она умерла и сейчас находится в небытии.

Есть, правда, один способ выяснить всё, не особо напрягаясь. Хотя во всём мире он считается неэтичным, но не Снейпу же думать об этике! И он, направив палочку в лоб Гермионе, быстро произнёс:

— Легиллименс!

И провалился в кухню незнакомого дома. Рональд Уизли, повзрослевший, раздавшийся в плечах, с залысинами, делающими невысокий лоб вполне приемлемым, брезгливо отталкивает от себя тарелку.

— Герм, сколько раз говорить, что я не люблю мясной пудинг! Могла бы приготовить ростбиф, или, на худой конец, рагу!

— Рон, ростбиф был вчера, а рагу у нас по плану на той неделе.

— Всё у тебя по плану! Не жена, а механизм какой-то! Сто лет назад расписала, что в какой день готовить, и с тех пор так и чешешь по написанному…

«Надо же, почти теми же словами, что я несколько минут назад. Неудивительно, что у неё такая реакция. Если уже второй мужчина даёт тебе по морде, значит, дело не в мужчинах, а в морде».

Снейп усмехнулся и попытался выйти из воспоминания, но внезапно провалился в ещё одно. Тёмная спальня, слабый свет ночника. На широкой кровати возятся под одеялом двое.

— Рон, давай не сегодня. Я так устала, у меня был ужасный день.

— Да у тебя все дни ужасные. А не надо было на работу выходить. Сидела бы дома, за детьми следила,  мужу ужин готовила, никто бы тебе настроение не портил… Ну, раздвинь ножки, ну что ты как неживая?

— Рон! Ох…

— Да, что ты, как деревянная, ей-Мерлин! В «Надувной Бетти» из нашего магазина и то больше страсти, чем в тебе!

— Рон, мне больно! Ты бы хоть смазал перед тем, как входить! Ой!

Пока за спиной Снейпа супруги исполняли свой долг, он пытался  вырваться из воспоминаний Грейнджер, но куда бы ни шагнул, натыкался лишь на стену. Подёргал ручку двери — заперто. Ещё никогда такому опытному легиллименту, каким считал себя зельевар, не попадались такие странные воспоминания — абсолютно закрытые от вмешательства извне.

Ритмичный скрип кровати скоро стихает. Через непродолжительное время раздаётся храп.

В общем, с Грейнджер всё понятно. Замкнулась в себе, лелеет свои комплексы и вИны, действительные и мнимые. Мнимые особенно бережно. Ещё бы — она же сама их придумала, как не любить собственное детище.

Снейп торопливо шагает в кусок стены, ставший серой дымкой, и оказывается в палатке. Судя по всему, это знаменитая одиссея Золотого Трио по лесам и болотам Британии. Здорово они тогда погоняли всех последователей Тёмного Лорда. Тому пришлось ради них целую егерскую службу организовать. Ну, попутно, правда, схватили многих из тех, кому лучше бы и не попадать в лапы Риддла и его прихвостней. А тут три грязных измождённых подростка стоят между лежанками, заваленными тряпьём и орут друг на друга.

— Так, значит, ты выбрала его! — лицо младшего Уизли перекашивается отвратительной гримасой и он уходит, едва не вырвав полог двери.

Грейнджер беззвучно плачет. Поттер протягивает руку, чтобы утешить ее, и внезапно Снейп понимает, что фигура мальчишки отличается от всего, что окружает их в палатке. Он не просто воспоминание, в нём клубится еле заметный туман, похожий на тот, что бывает в стандартном выходе из воспоминаний. Маг без колебаний кладёт руку на плечо бывшего ученика и…

Оказывается в собственном классе. Разноцветные вихры первоклашек торчат из широких воротов чёрных мантий, а там и сам великий и ужасный Северус Снейп собственной уродливой персоной. Слетел с кафедры, присел перед парочкой на первой парте и уткнулся носом чуть ли не в очки мелкого Поттера.

А вот это интересно. Мисс Грейнджер, опустив руку на парту (всегда бы так сидела) и, выпутавшись из неуправляемой копны своих волос, внимательно рассматривает его. Он тогда и не смотрел на девчонку. Подумаешь, очередная задавала. Не пройдёт и недели — будет тише воды, ниже травы. Уж кто-кто, а Северус Снейп умеет обламывать заносчивых выскочек. Как же он тогда ошибался...

Грейнджер явно не по себе. У маггловских учителей не принято нарушать личное пространство учеников. А тут он находится к девчонке ближе, чем дозволено их дурацкими чопорными правилами. И эта мелкая рассматривает его! Но в её взгляде нет ни брезгливости, ни жалости. Скорее, исследовательский интерес. Она даже не сочувствует своему другу, над которым сейчас преподаватель измывается на глазах всего класса.

Внезапно, без всякого перехода, класс зельеварения превратился в женский туалет. В одной из кабинок кто-то плачет. Наконец, всхлипывания стихают, появляется юная Грейнджер и направляется к выходу, чтобы тут же с визгом влететь обратно. Следом за ней, снеся с петель хлипкую дверь, вламывается тролль. С замиранием сердца Снейп следит, как огромный безмозглый людоед гоняется по тесному помещению за юркой девчонкой. Как двое мальчишек отвлекают его внимание на себя. Как эта мелкая, сидя в воде под сломанной раковиной, руководит своим спасением.

Наконец, тролль повержен, и, как всегда, к шапочному разбору, прибывает группа быстрого реагирования в лице самых шустрых учителей — его, МакГонагалл и Дамблдора. Снейп вспомнил, с каким удовольствием он тогда хотел оторваться на мелком Поттере, который ещё и двух месяцев в школе не проучился, а уже пошёл по стопам своего папаши, но… Грейнджер взяла вину на себя. И не просто взяла, она её придумала. Причём, когда лепила свою ложь про любопытство, смотрела во все глаза на него, на Снейпа. Знала, что для Дамблдора и МакГонагалл можно сказать любую причину появления здесь, да даже и правдивую — обыкновенная случайность. Но для того, чтобы нейтрализовать Северуса Снейпа, нужно сделать так, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал.  И, чтобы этим кем-то не оказался её новый друг Гарри, придумала себе вину. За что, помнится, и получила наказание. Глупое самопожертвование или расчёт? Она заимела верных друзей на все шесть лет своей учёбы. Недоумков, конечно, но где же других-то взять?

Туалет плавно перетёк в больничное крыло. За высоким окном ночь, девочка с кошачьей головой лежит на кровати. Длинный пушистый хвост свешивается почти до пола. Внезапно из комнаты медсестры выходят двое — Поппи и опять он, Снейп. Тёмная голова с аккуратными ушками мгновенно ныряет под одеяло.

— Узнаю, кто дал Поттеру пароль моей кладовой, откручу голову обоим — и самому мелкому пакостнику, и этому умнику! — надо же, когда он зол, его голос и впрямь напоминает шипение змеи.

— Северус, но вдруг ты зря наговариваешь на мальчика?

— Поппи, это было оборотное зелье. Сварить его второкурсники не могли, значит, с кем-то сговорились. Этот кто-то, раз он со старших курсов, сам бы ко мне в кладовую не полез — ну не смертник же он. А у Поттера есть одна вещь, с помощью которой негодник мог совершить эту кражу. Но я узнаю, кто это был! И как же я ему не завидую!

Собеседники вышли из палаты. Кошачья голова высунулась из-под одеяла, человеческие слова с трудом произносятся звериной пастью, но разобрать можно:

— Профессор, это был не Гарри! Это была я. И зелье я сварила, в туалете…

Снейп нынешний настолько удивился способностям тринадцатилетней пигалицы, что даже не сразу сообразил, что мизансцена опять сменилась. Снова класс, но уже ЗОТИ. Плотные шторы закрыты, на стене экран, свет только от проектора. В полумраке вытянулась тоненькая девочка с копной непослушных волос, а над ней нависает угрюмая фигура в чёрной мантии.

— Вы не можете молчать, мисс Грейнджер или гордитесь тем, что вы невыносимая всезнайка? — его голос сочится ядом, но в глазах девчонки, наполненных непролитыми слезами, не злость и обида, а только грусть.

Если бы он тогда дал себе труд подумать, почему она смотрит на него так, будто просит: «Ну, скажите, что это неправда! Пусть наш любимый преподаватель не окажется лютым зверем!» Она знала. Ещё до той страшной ночи, до Визжащей хижины знала, что Люпин оборотень. А Снейп все шесть лет думал, что её мозг способен только накапливать беспорядочную гору фактов, и уж никак не анализировать и делать выводы.

И снова ночь, полная луна, замершая в неподвижности Дракучая Ива. Трое подростков, которых он, глупец, пытается прикрыть своим телом от оборотня. Странно смотреть на себя со стороны. На себя, попавшего в дурацкую ситуацию и совершающего ошибку за ошибкой, смотреть просто мучительно. Хорошо, что Люпину Снейп в качестве ужина не приглянулся и тот, чтобы добраться до детей, ударил его лапой. А вот это опять интересно: Грейнджер протянула руку к его плечу, как будто хотела положить Снейпа на землю, защитить его. Его, взрослого человека, который сам должен был защищать её, но, как всегда, не справился со своими обязанностями! Как ни обидно признавать, но в тот раз их спас этот блохастый, пусть ему черти в аду сковородку получше маслицем смажут…

И опять безо всякого перехода они уже в коридоре Хогвартса. Так бывает, если хозяин воспоминаний слишком часто к ним обращается и уже выстроил их в своеобразную последовательность. Они как бы стали одним воспоминанием, вот и идут сплошной чередой. Странно только, почему вся эта череда воспоминаний включает в себя одного учителя с отвратительным характером… 

Толпа подростков галдит и хохочет. Снейп чёрным кораблём расталкивает волны вихрастых голов и останавливается перед пустым пространством. Снейп призрачный, сегодняшний, никого не расталкивает, но останавливается там же. Так, понятно: Малфой удлинил девчонке зубы. Н-да, это было бы достаточно остроумно для первоклашки, но не для четырнадцатилетнего оболтуса. Поттер шутки не оценил — отсутствие чувства юмора, видимо, у них в семье наследственное. А вот Уизли едва сдерживает смех. У девчонки слёзы градом. Было бы о чём плакать — это заклинание можно снять дюжиной способов. В поисках защиты или сочувствия, Грейнджер делает шаг к Снейпу. Нашла у кого помощи искать! Как будто в тот момент он мог сказать что-нибудь, кроме: «Не вижу разницы». И даже сейчас ему не стыдно. Так было надо.

Кабинет Амбридж. А вот этот момент Снейп помнит и сам. Он тогда был в ужасе. Розовая Жаба вела себя, как буйнопомешанная: глаза выкачены, на губах пена… требовала у него веритасерум, как будто собиралась всю Школу вызывать на допросы. И сделать он ничего не мог — полная комната подростков, причём, одни держат других на прицеле палочек. И у тех, первых, наверняка не дрогнут губы произнести самые страшные проклятья. К пятнадцати годам Пожиратели Смерти поднатаскали своих отпрысков в Непростительных… Снейп в растерянности стоял, пока не встретился глазам с Грейнджер. Девчонка была спокойна. Она даже кивнула ему, несмотря на палочку, воткнувшуюся ей под подбородок: «Идите, всё будет хорошо». И он ушёл. Поверил ей и помчался проверять сведения, которые выкрикнул этот недоумок. Лучше бы он не слушал тогда Поттера, не разговаривал с мерзким эльфом, обманувшим его. «Хозяина Сириуса нет дома…». В результате «хозяин Сириус» пропал в Арке, девчонка получила тяжелейшую травму, а половина Министерства оказалась в руинах.

И снова Больничное крыло, только уже день. На кровати мечется в бреду младший Уизли, рядом на стуле пристроилась Грейнджер. Мимо, топоча ногами и причитая, как громамонтиха в течке, проносится Браун. Но Уизли что-то там шепчет непослушными губами, и дурища с воем бросается назад, чуть не снеся Снейпа. Грейнджер оборачивается и смотрит на зельевара с победной улыбкой. Почему-то именно на Снейпа, ни на кого другого. Но это видит Снейп нынешний, а тогдашний поправлял рукав мантии, завернувшийся, когда мимо пронеслась эта корова Браун.

А дальше пошла картина его смерти. Глядеть на себя, корчащегося в луже крови, было невыносимо. Боль снова прошила шею, да ещё этот звук — треск рвущейся плоти… Снейп прикрыл глаза, стараясь отгородиться от чужих воспоминаний, раз уж он не в состоянии покинуть столь плотно спрессованные мысли и открыл их, только услышав чьи-то тяжелые шаги.

Та самая спальня, где он присутствовал на событии, которое обычно не выставляется на показ. Грейнджер одна. Она на последних сроках беременности — грудь налилась и лежит на внушительном животе. Женщина осторожно усаживается в кресло, в руках у неё книга. Она читает, пролистывая страницы, морщится, возвращается к уже прочитанным местам. Внезапно ведьма захлопывает книгу и швыряет её в сторону горящего камина.

— Какая мерзость! Это отвратительно!

Снейп подходит к упавшему томику. «Северус Снейп. Ангел или демон? Сочинение Риты Скитер»  Надо же, а про него, оказывается, и книжки писали. Впрочем, мисс Грейнджер почему-то это произведение не понравилось…

Тем временем женщина подошла, и села на пол у камина, с трудом пристроив свой живот на согнутом колене.

— Ложь, сплошная ложь! — с этими словами она принялась вырывать из книги листы и бросать их в огонь.

Внезапно пачка страниц вырвалась из её руки и рассыпалась веером. На одном из листов чернел его портрет:  тёмный фон, чёрная мантия, чёрные патлы, черные провалы глаз на землисто-бледном лице. Ужас, вставший из могилы. По рукаву идёт трещина — лист разорвался, когда Грейнджер дёрнула посильнее.

Женщина прекратила свой вандализм и, раздвинув в стороны страницы с текстом, начала гладить пальцем эту трещину.

— Простите… Простите нас, профессор… Если бы мы знали… — слёзы двумя каплями упали на белое пятно лица. Изображение брезгливо сморщилось и отвернулось, сделав лист окончательно тёмным. Невербальное «репаро» соединило края разрыва. Грейнджер собрала рассыпанные листы и швырнула их в камин, а потом с трудом поднялась, прижимая его портрет картинкой к налитой груди.

И тут Снейпу, наконец, удалось вывалиться из потока чужих воспоминаний. Очнулся он на полу, лёжа на животе и уткнувшись носом в старый ковёр. Рядом свернулась клубочком Грейнджер. Пока маг пытался отдышаться,  женщина пришла в себя и, не имея сил встать на ноги, двинулась к двери на четвереньках. Мимо лица Снейпа прополз подол серого шерстяного платья, а за ним тонкая щиколотка в тёплом чулке и аккуратная стопа в старой разношенной туфле на невысоком каблучке. Зельевар отстранённо вспомнил, что году, кажется, восемьдесят шестом Люциус Малфой, хорошенько надравшись, выбросил на стол в борделе что-то около сотни галеонов за право поцеловать такую вот тонкую лодыжку. Интересно, а сейчас, через тридцать лет, его по-прежнему клинит на аристократических щиколотках и запястьях?

**Глава 5**

Дни тянулись за днями. За окнами старого особняка февраль уступил место марту, а в небе тяжёлые зимние тучи сменились тяжёлыми весенними. Всё так же сеялся дождь, спешили через площадь закутанные в плащи и вооружённые зонтами магглы. Джиневра Поттер подчёркнуто молча приносила еду и дважды в неделю убиралась в жилых комнатах. Бесконечная на первый взгляд библиотека Блэков всё явственнее показывала своё дно. Грейнджер больше не появлялась.

Снейп на своей шкуре ощутил, что чувствовал его блохастый недруг, запертый здесь в немыслимо далёком девяносто пятом. Только у Блэка, наверняка, не было чувства, что всё, что он делает, оказывается нелепо и выходит боком. Поверил в то, что его, такого, каким он сам себя создал из своей ненависти и вины, могут полюбить — получил по физиономии. Отвергла одна ведьма — отомстил другой. Ну, зачем было лезть в голову этой замученной Грейнджер, так же похожей на прежнюю энергичную старосту, как Безголовый Ник на реального сэра Николаса де Мимси-Порпиньона, бретёра, дуэлянта, авантюриста? Мало ли какие у кого скелеты спрятаны под черепной крышкой? И вытаскивать их на свет только потому, что можешь это сделать — низко и подло.

Как, впрочем, и всегдашнее его поведение — пошёл за тем, кто пообещал больше. Понял, в какое болото угодил — кинулся в другую сторону. Умолял и одного, и другого защитить, пощадить. Оба выслушали и спокойно обманули. А он пытался сдержать клятву, данную в угаре надежды. Обещание выполнил с блеском — убил того, кому её дал и послал на смерть того, кого клялся защищать. Троллевы дети — испортили ему такую хорошую смерть. Ну, кто их гнал в эту старую развалюху? Как им удалось то, что уже больше двадцати лет не удаётся лучшим умам магического мира — восстановить активное вещество хроноворота? 

Отец одного из этих недоумков, вопреки всему выживший Поттер, ныне старший, по-прежнему являлся к Снейпу один-два раза в неделю с бутылкой огневиски. И по-прежнему выхлёстывал её практически в одиночку. Как пить с человеком, жену которого ты трахнул на этом самом столе? Вот, как раз на том месте, куда он свой локоть умащивает, её бедро лежало… И то, что было после, вставало каждый раз перед глазами, звенело в ушах и отдавалось болью в боках. Синяки сошли, а боль осталась.

— Профессор, новый указ Министерства читали? — глаза у Поттера отчаянно-зелёные, как ряска над болотной трясиной, взгляд расфокусирован, но на речи опьянение не сказывается. — Теперь все владельцы палочек должны проходить ежегодную проверку на используемые заклинания.

Снейп знал, что от него не требуется ответных реплик — аврор дошёл уже до того состояния, когда в качестве собеседников вполне могут выступить  бутылка и стакан. Он только мысленно представил себе вереницу понурых магов, мокнущих в очереди у телефонной будки. И объясняющих удивлённым магглам, что они пришли на ежегодную проверку своих волшебных палочек.

— Вот для этого и были увеличены отряды блюстителей благолепия. Они будут прочёсывать Британию и проводить рейды по выявлению заклинаний, нарушающих «всеобщее благолепие». И это при том, что «империус» полгода назад был выведен из состава Непростительных заклинаний. Он теперь значится в списке «ограниченно применяемых». То есть, блюстителям его применять можно, а остальным — Азкабан.

Поттер помолчал, налил себе ещё огневиски и сказал, уставившись на янтарную жидкость:

— Джордж и Рон закрыли магазин в Косом переулке. У них конфисковали почти всю продукцию, кроме приворотных зелий. «Данные предметы не способствуют благолепию граждан нашего магического общества», — Поттер выделил голосом последнюю фразу, явно копируя кого-то из блюстителей.

А следующей ночью на пороге дома 12 возникла перемазанная кровью Грейнджер с висящим на ней черноволосым мужчиной. Она втащила его в гостиную и свалила там на диван. Снейп, проснувшийся от шума и спустившийся с палочкой наперевес, узнал в мужчине повзрослевшего Дина Томаса.

— Что с ним? — Снейп сделал попытку заговорить, слабо надеясь, что раз женщина притащила своего раненого одноклассника к нему, то в ужасе шарахаться прямо сейчас не будет.

— Нашла его на полдороге от Хогвартса к Хогсмиду. Позвал меня из кустов. Я сначала не узнала его. Думала, вы… Испугалась.

Да уж. После того, что он с ней сделал, его стоит бояться.

— Испугались, и тем не менее, бросились на помощь?

— Конечно, ведь я думала, что это вы вышли из дома и… как Сириус, попали в переделку.

Мерлин, что творится в этом мире?! Она испугалась не его, а за него? И это после того, как он грязными сапогами потоптался в её душе… Определённо, с такой картиной мира, которая сложилась в голове у этой женщины, ему сталкиваться ещё не доводилось.

— Что с ним?

— Поверхностные раны и ушибы. Некоторые новые, но большинство — старые и плохо залеченные. Кровь — это из ссадины на лбу, она неглубокая, но кровит сильно. И почти полное магическое истощение.

— И вы перемещали волшебника с магическим истощением аппарацией? Вам так ненавистен ваш друг, что вы решили его убить? И чтобы отвести от себя подозрения притащили умирать в этот дом?

— Простите, профессор. Я решила, что одну аппарацию Дин вынести в силах. Тогда ведь он был в сознании.

— Глупая девчонка! Вы хоть догадались захватить зелья?

— Нет, откуда? У меня не было времени куда-либо заходить — я, как нашла его на дороге — сразу сюда. Но я сейчас быстро сбегаю домой и…

— Кстати, что это вы делали одна на ночной дороге? Ваш любовник настолько туп, что не дал себе труда проводить даму?

— При чём здесь…  — наконец-то нормальная реакция. Грейнджер свела тёмные брови и бросила на Снейпа яростный взгляд. Но весь пыл тут же утих. — МакГонагалл прислала вечером патронуса, что завтра, то есть уже сегодня, к нам едет большая проверка из Министерства. Сидели все до полуночи, приводили в порядок учебные планы и отчёты. А в Хогсмиде из учителей я одна живу. Профессор Флитвик вызвался проводить, но я отказалась.

Ох, не планы едут проверять эти, из Министерства. Как вовремя Поттер решил напиться-то! И как хорошо, что у него нет привычки надираться в одиночку.

— Мисс Грейнджер, сейчас вы вернётесь в Хогвартс. Возьмёте в Больничном крыле вот эти зелья, — Снейп быстро набрасывал список на клочке пергамента, который нашёлся в кармане Уизлевских штанов. Видимо, когда-то его жена постирала его вместе со штанами, а потом ещё и погладила. Но один раз написать записку можно, а потом пусть рассыпается. — Потом опять разбудите всех преподавателей. Проверка, скорее всего, коснётся не документов, а  ваших палочек. Постарайтесь сделать так, чтобы «Приори Инкантатем» не показало того, что вы не хотели бы продемонстрировать блюстителям благолепия. Глубина проверки, думаю, год.

— Откуда вы…

— Не верите мне — не надо. Просто доведите мои догадки до сведения МакГонагалл, а в остальном – поступайте, как знаете. Зелья принесёте сюда не позднее шести часов утра.

Грейнджер явилась в полшестого, измученная, с чёрными кругами под глазами и растрепавшимся, свалившимся набок узлом волос. Флитвик, оказывается, знает чары, способные очищать палочку от следов творимого ею волшебства. Так что все преподаватели очистили свои палочки на глубину чуть больше одного года, а затем в поте лица колдовали, наполняя их новым содержимым. Тем, которое не должно насторожить блюстителей благолепия.

Раненый по-прежнему лежал на узком кожаном диване в гостиной — переносить его магией Снейп побоялся — парень действительно мог умереть от малейшего вмешательства волшебства. Он только смыл кровь с лица, тела и изодранных колючками ладоней Томаса. Теперь же, получив все необходимые лекарства, можно было заняться лечением. Магия зелий отличается от чар и заклинаний тем, что её воздействие более мягко, и, в то же время, неотвратимо. Волшебные зелья, в отличие от заклинаний, действуют настолько деликатно, что магический потенциал для них не важен. Их может принимать и сквиб, и даже маггл. И волшебник, настолько истощённый магически, что едва не расстался с жизнью, просто перенеся одну аппарацию, да и то в качестве груза.

Общаясь долгое время с одними и теми же людьми, Снейп как-то забыл о том, что он, собственно, должен быть мёртв. Поэтому, когда бывший его ученик, открыв глаза, внезапно заорал и дёрнулся в сторону, не сразу сообразил, что происходит. Дин Томас не удержался на узком диване и свалился на пол.

— Мистер Томас, прекратите истерику. Да будет вам известно, я выжил. Как это сделаете и вы, если соблаговолите успокоиться и дадите мне возможность заняться вашим лечением.

— С-снейп? — Дин медленно сел, прислонясь спиной к дивану. На паркетном полу остался отчётливый кровавый отпечаток его ладони.

Снейп поморщился: магию рядом с этим недоумком использовать нельзя, значит, надо идти на кухню, искать тряпку, а потом ползать перед мальчишкой на коленях, вытирая отпечаток. Он опять забыл, что теперь они с его учеником ровесники.

— Мистер Снейп. Мы с вами огневиски вместе не пили. Извольте обращаться ко мне, как положено. Обопритесь о мою руку, я помогу вам лечь на диван. И, Мерлина ради! Не размахивайте вы конечностями! Я не нанимался отмывать от крови всю гостиную.

Когда Снейп вернулся с мокрой тряпкой, паркет перед диваном сверкал так, будто Джиневра только-только прошлась по нему очищающим заклинанием.

— Если мы настолько самостоятельны, мистер Томас, что занялись уборкой, могли бы предупредить заранее. У меня хватает дел кроме подтирания грязи за вами.

— Сэр, я ничего не делал! Отпечаток сам исчез, как будто впитался в пол.

— Видимо, это действие очищающих чар, наложенных на дом.

Магглорождённому волшебнику незачем знать, что никакие очищающие чары не действуют на кровь. А кровь волшебника, принятая магическим домом, может означать только одно. И Снейп нашёл подтверждение своим догадкам, увидев в маленькой комнате, примыкающей к гостиной, семейное дерево Блэков. От листа, на котором был изображён черноволосый кареглазый молодой человек и подписанного «Регулус», протянулся побег. На нём уже было вполне узнаваемое изображение мистера Томаса и подпись «Дин». Кем была его мать-маггла для юного последователя Тёмного Лорда? Возлюбленной? Жертвой?  Это уже неважно, важно не дать мальчишке увидеть его принадлежность к древнему роду Блэков. Кто знает, что придёт в голову этому недоумку, если он узнает, что не Гарри Поттер, а именно Дин Томас является настоящим хозяином старого особняка. И как далеко он пошлёт Снейпа, как только поймёт это.

Джиневра откуда-то уже знала о новом жильце. Она принесла двойное количество еды и, сердито зыркнув на зельевара, принялась ворковать со своим бывшим приятелем. Снейп счёл за лучшее удалиться в свою спальню. Вечером опять явились Поттеры, Шеклболт и Уизли, на этот раз двое. Джордж на удивление приветливо поздоровался с зельеваром, а Рональд кидал на него злобные взгляды, до боли живо напоминая Снейпу годы его преподавания. Настроение портило ещё и то, что воскресший профессор был одет в обноски  младшего из Уизли.

Собрались опять в гостиной — самостоятельно Томас передвигаться по лестнице не мог, а Снейп таскать его на руках не собирался, поэтому он остался на диване. Рассказ гриффиндорца оказался коротким, простым и жутким одновременно.

Вскоре после Рождества хозяин лавчонки, торгующей подержанными метлами, где Томас работал помощником продавца, выгнал его за дверь. Это была уже четвёртое его увольнение за год, если считать и то сокращение штатов в Министерстве Магии, под которое угодил он, Гермиона и другие магглорождённые волшебники. Найти новую работу становилось всё труднее, поэтому он с готовностью принял предложение скользкого типа в серой мантии блюстителя благолепия. Тип обещал дело, которое позволит наиболее полно использовать его, Дина, магический потенциал. И не обманул.

Блюститель вместе с Томасом аппарировал куда-то на север, Дин потом выяснил, что это была Шотландия, старый полуразвалившийся замок к западу от Хогсмида. Колдомедик осмотрел его сразу по прибытии, измерил магический потенциал и, выдав на руки клочок пергамента с неразборчивыми каракулями, отправил куда-то в подвальные помещения. Дин повертел клочок в руках, но разобрать ничего не смог. А когда он вошёл в длинный коридор, ведущий куда-то вглубь замка, пергамент вообще растаял в его руке. Тяжелая железная дверь захлопнулась, отрезав Томасу путь назад, а его палочка, повинуясь «экспелиармусу», вырвалась из руки и оказалась в лапище огромного детины, в предках которого явно были тролли.

Так началась для Дина работа, «полностью использующая магический потенциал». Его и ещё около тридцати таких же бедолаг, среди которых попадались и полукровки, и даже чистокровные, разделили на три смены. Каждый день Томаса и его товарищей по плену отводили в большое подвальное помещение, скорее всего, переделанное из пещеры, и усаживали в кресло, с которого только что встал работник из предыдущей смены. На голову надевался колпак, закрывавший половину лица, руки и ноги приковывались к подлокотникам и ножкам кресла. После этого наступал провал в сознании и Дин приходил в себя от того, что его, полностью обессилившего физически и магически, отвязывали от кресла и сталкивали на пол, чтобы на его место усадить мага из ночной смены. Шестнадцати оставшихся от суток часов и миски похлёбки из селёдочных голов с трудом хватало на то, чтобы как-то восстановить силы.

Первую свою попытку побега Дин Томас совершил на третий день плена. Он дошёл только до длинного коридора, в котором по прибытии лишился волшебной палочки. Его избили до потери сознания, но через двенадцать часов уже втащили в кресло и надели колпак на кое-как перебинтованную голову.

Потом он сбегал примерно раз в неделю. Пытался подговорить ещё нескольких, наиболее молодых пленников из своей и утренней смены. Каждый раз его ловили то перед дверью, то в лабиринте пещерных ходов. После одного наиболее удачного случая, когда его искали чуть больше двух суток, Дину сломали рёбра и выбили почти все зубы. Но в тот же день он снова был в кресле.

Последний побег удался Томасу чудом. После того, как его смена закончилась, рабы потянулись в свою «комнату отдыха» — пещеру со стёсанными магией стенами, широким столом из неструганных досок посередине и двумя рядами таких же деревянных топчанов вдоль стен, на которые было набросано тряпьё. Эти топчаны заменяли пленникам кровати. Дин настолько ослаб, что потерял сознание по дороге и, упав, попал в маленькую естественную канаву (по ней иногда пускали воду, видимо, она служила для дренажа). Очнулся он, когда в коридоре никого не было и, ещё не совсем придя в себя, двинулся назад, в зал с креслами. Поняв свою ошибку, Томас спрятался под самым дальним из кресел, и оттуда наблюдал, как по залу важно прошествовала мадам Амбридж в сопровождении толпы в серых мантиях. Любопытство, не выбиваемое из гриффиндорцев, видимо, никакими обстоятельствами, погнало его следом.

Блюстители благолепия напоминали толпу мух, вьющихся вокруг куска свинины, выставленного на солнце. Дин снял башмаки и нёс их в руках, чтобы звуком шагов не выдать себя. По случаю прибытия высокой гостьи, похоже, отключили все защитные заклинания, и Томасу удалось попасть наверх, в те уровни замка, где жил персонал, обслуживающий кресла и охраняющий пленников. Здесь была гораздо бОльшая вероятность напороться на людей, но магу везло необычайно. А, может, все жители замка попрятались, боясь попасться на глаза Министру и её свите. Вся серая толпа с розовой сердцевиной всосалась в небольшую комнату, а Дин остался за поворотом коридора. Ему удалось пристроиться так, что была видна стена напротив оставшейся открытой входной двери. И на этой стене висела большая карта Соединённого Королевства. Настолько большая, что, стоя не менее, чем в десяти ярдах, Дин прекрасно видел почти всё, что было на ней изображено. На карте сверкали и переливались огнями около дюжины точек. Одна как раз отмечала развалины замка, где их держали в плену. Ему в один из прошлых побегов удалось подслушать название этого места, и Томас порадовался, что оно находится недалеко от Хогвартса. Машинально запомнив расположение остальных одиннадцати точек, он тихонько побрёл по коридорам.

Натренированные в десятках побегов слух и чутьё опасности заранее предупреждали его о появлении на пути немногочисленных обитателей замка. То ли удача повернулась лицом к гриффиндорцу, то ли все защитные заклинания были сосредоточены в подвале, а верхние уровни развалин не охранялись вообще, но ему удалось выбраться из замка незамеченным. Дин сориентировался по звёздам и побрёл в том направлении, где, по его подсчётам, должен стоять незыблемый и спасительный Хогвартс. Десять миль он шёл почти двое суток, тратя остатки магических сил на попытки беспалочково замаскировать места своих дневных стоянок. У него ничего не выходило — сейчас он и с палочкой вряд ли бы что-то мог наколдовать, а без неё тем более. Узнав в ночном прохожем Гермиону, Дин настолько обрадовался, что чуть не потерял сознание. Ему едва хватило сил позвать её и попросить о помощи. Так он оказался в доме на Гриммо, где встретил Снейпа. И едва не умер окончательно. 

**Глава 6**

Постоянно брать зелья для медленно поправляющегося Томаса в Больничном крыле было проблематично, поэтому Снейпу, наконец, удалось убедить Поттера устроить лабораторию в подвале под кухней. Ингредиенты ему доставал Джордж Уизли, в основном, конечно, спихнув старые свои запасы — теперь он мог торговать едва ли десятью процентами своего прежнего ассортимента. А варить лекарства — это не для Умников Уизли.

Поэтому вскоре зельевар почти переселился в подвал, поднимаясь лишь для того, чтобы проследить за Томасом. Недоумок и на исходе четвёртого десятка не понимал, что успех выздоровления зависит от регулярности и точности приёма лекарств. И хоть костерост вполне справился с рёбрами и зубами, а заживляющие мази со ссадинами, оставались ещё внутренние повреждения, которые могли остаться невыявленными без диагностического заклинания. А магию к нему применять было по-прежнему рискованно.

Из комнаты Томаса доносились странные звуки. Как будто этот недолеченный герой с шилом в одном месте занимался перестановкой мебели. Боясь, что Томас израсходует едва восстановившиеся магические силы, Снейп решительно открыл дверь. Нет, с мебелью всё было нормально. Замечательно всё было с мебелью. На широкой кровати, раскидав свои роскошные рыжие локоны и выставив на обозрение ослепительно белые ноги, лежала Джиневра. А между её ног трудился, мелькая смуглой задницей, хозяин спальни. Темп он набрал уже хороший, долго ему так не выдержать. Джинни протяжно застонала и приподнялась, держа Дина за спину и притягиваясь к нему. Её глаза открылись и посмотрели на Снейпа. Вначале она вряд ли отдавала себе отчёт, что их уединение нарушено, но постепенно в тёмных, подёрнутых поволокой страсти глазах, появились проблески узнавания. Она уже в упор посмотрела на замершего в прострации зельевара, и, открыв яркие, искусанные в порыве страсти губы, прикусила плечо Томаса. Мужчина вскрикнул и замер, до предела выгнувшись в талии. Через мгновение он упал вместе с миссис Поттер на постель, а Снейп, придя в себя, тихонько сделал шаг назад, в коридор.

Он не помнил, как очутился в своей комнате, как запечатал заклинанием дверь и открыл бутылку с остатками огневиски, когда-то принесённую Поттером, но так и не допитую. Два глотка — и пустая бутылка летит в угол, а зельевар падает в кресло. Огневиски  проскочил в горло, как вода, и действие оказал такое же. Холодный обруч, сдавивший грудь и не думал размыкаться.

«Шлюха, всего лишь шлюха. А он тоже хорош. Они ведь с Поттером, кажется, друзья. Или у них, в Гриффиндоре принято делиться с друзьями не только последним куском хлеба, но и любимой женщиной?»

И перед мысленным взором сразу встала другая рыжая ведьма. Черты её лица размылись, смешались с чертами Джиневры. Единственное, что осталось неизменным — глаза. И четверо мужчин, неотвязно следующих за ней. Нет, она не могла! Только не она! Осознание того, что незабвенное, неповторимое лицо Лили изглаживается из его памяти, заменяясь порочно красивым лицом Джиневры, заставило его похолодеть. Кажется, в столе была ещё одна недопитая бутылка.

— Профессор! Мистер Снейп!

Маг с трудом открыл глаза. Он уснул? И когда успел. Вторая бутылка вчера нашлась едва начатой — видимо, он её припрятал после попойки с Шеклболтом и Уизли. А сейчас в руке пустой сосуд, в горле пересохло, язык царапает нёбо. И в голове цех гоблинов куёт мечи Гриффиндора.

— У, какой запах! Пора вас, профессор, вывести погулять. А то вы тут и без Арки загнётесь.

Снейп хотел спросить, о какой арке идёт речь, но просыпающийся мозг услужливо подсказал: Грейнджер вбила себе в голову, что он сойдёт с ума, как Блэк, и кинется на поиски приключений.

— Не дождётесь…

— Сэр, мне нужна ваша помощь. Давайте, я принесу антипохмельное. Есть оно у вас?

— В ванной, — что угодно, лишь кто-нибудь из них отстал  — Грейнджер или гоблины.

Знакомая горечь пролилась в горло, и в голове сразу стало тихо, а язык уменьшился в объёме и спокойно занял положенное ему место. Снейп, осознав, что он расселся в кресле, а женщина перед ним стоит, быстро вскочил. Ведьма даже отшатнулась. Видимо, подумала, что он собирается сделать с ней что-нибудь ужасное в отместку за насильственное протрезвление.

— Вы что-то говорили о помощи, мисс Грейнджер? — ну о чём может попросить одинокая мать двоих детей, прозябающая на скудную зарплату преподавателя? Сын заболел и нужны зелья? Ради такой малости можно было подождать и до утра. Впрочем, болезни бывают разные.

— Видите ли, в чём дело, — Грейнджер потёрла лоб и, повинуясь жесту его руки, села в освободившееся кресло. Маг занял стул возле окна. — Сегодня прибыла внезапная комиссия из Министерства. У них предписание проверить библиотеку Хогвартса.

— Что ж, я не думаю, что это такая уж проблема. В Министерстве есть список обязательных для изучения книг, они их сверят с теми, что в наличии и на руках у учеников и преподавателей. Может, наконец-то, обратят внимание на проблему реставрации ветхих экземпляров. Хватит латать их силами и средствами учителей. И, кстати, как прошла проверка палочек?

— Ой, я и не сказала вам спасибо за то, что предупредили нас. Нормально прошла. Мне впаяли штраф за превышение прав при использовании заклинаний, но эта та малая кровь, которую пришлось пролить, чтобы они отстали.

— И какие же заклинания вы умудрились произвести своей палочкой, что даже Министерская комиссия ужаснулась?

— Медицинские. Комиссия решила, что раз я не колдомедик, то не имею права ставить своим детям диагнозы и лечить их. Мол, для этого существуют врачи в Мунго. Штраф я уже выплатила, это в прошлом.

— Мисс Грейнджер, простейшими медицинскими заклинаниями должна владеть любая мать-ведьма. Это не могло послужить основанием для штрафа.

— Профессор, но я же магглорождённая. Значит, не могу квалифицированно их применять. По-крайней мере, мне так объяснили. «Вы подвергаете риску своих детей, мисс Грейнджер!». Но это всё в прошлом. Сейчас меня другое волнует. Видите ли, бывший ученик профессора Флитвика работает во «Флориш и Блотс». И недавно он написал учителю о визите блюстителей благолепия, которые перевернули все полки магазина и хранилище. Всё, что было постарее и подороже — забрали, как не соответствующее курсу Министерства. А некоторые книги вообще сожгли тут же, во дворе магазина. Это ужасно.

Грейнджер завернулась в шаль, как в белый пушистый кокон и снизу вверх смотрела на зельевара.

— И вы теперь боитесь, что блюстители собираются устроить это же в Хогвартсе?

— Да. Вы же помните, какая там библиотека — ничуть не хуже министерской. Я просила Гарри мне помочь куда-нибудь вывезти книги, но он сказал, что ему выделили напарника, из этих, из серых крыс. Вроде как укрепление аврората. Но на самом деле его «напарник» следит за ним, почти не скрываясь. Гарри и сюда-то может вырваться только на пару часов, да и то не каждый день.

«Ничего, зато не сопьётся». Но Снейп не стал озвучивать это единственную пользу от поттеровского «напарника».

— И что вы предлагаете, мисс Грейнджер?

— Ну, вы ведь остались директором, профессор?

— Поттер уверяет, что это так.

— Может, вы знаете место, где можно спрятать книги? Ненадолго, пока комиссия не уберётся?

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы забыли, кто девять месяцев почти каждый день наведывался в эту библиотеку? Амбридж, может быть, и бесноватая садистка, но не дура уж точно. Наверняка она составила списочек наименований на сотню книг, подлежащих немедленному изъятию. И если их не окажется на месте, у блюстителей вполне закономерно могут возникнуть вопросы.

Грейнджер сгорбилась в кресле, воодушевление, освещавшее усталое лицо, потухло, и стало видно, что у неё тёмные круги под глазами, морщинки в уголках глаз и горестная складка у бледных губ.

— Что же делать?

— Прежде всего, произвести разведку на местности. Вы можете сейчас связаться с Поттером и попросить у него хотя бы на сегодняшний вечер его мантию-невидимку?

— Он мне её уже дал. Она у меня в кармане плаща, там, внизу, в холле.

— Что ж, тогда не будем медлить, — Снейп распахнул дверь комнаты, приглашая Грейнджер на выход. Она проскользнула мимо, обдав горечью хризантем. У этой женщины даже духи пахнут осенью и увяданием.

В прозрачном воздухе апрельской ночи Хогвартс высился угрюмым чёрным пятном. Одиноко светилось окошко комнаты Флитвика в башне Рэйвенкло. Ведьма вела Снейпа по тропинке вдоль Запретного леса. Профессор не сразу сообразил, чего ему не хватает в таком привычном пейзаже.

— Хижина Хагрида… Где она?

— Сгорела в Последней битве. Хагрид жил в замке, пока не уехал во Францию. Вообще-то,  Запретному лесу не очень нужен лесник. И раньше кентавры никого, кроме Хагрида в него не пускали, а теперь и подавно. С пауками и соплохвостами, которые сбежали от нашего преподавателя Ухода за магическими существами, они сами справляются.

— А его братец? Его он тоже во Францию увёз?

— Нет. Грауп, когда выступил в битве против своих соплеменников, и даже победил их, стал чрезвычайно авторитетен среди великанов. Он вернулся к себе в горы. Говорят, он до сих пор у них вождём, и великанши дерутся за право жить в его пещере.

Наконец, двое магов дошли до замка. Снейп свернул с тропинки и, подойдя к стене, положил обе ладони на древние камни.

— Минерва, что же ты творишь?

Если бы тишина не была такой хрустальной, как бывает только в начале весны, Гермиона бы не услышала тихий шёпот зельевара.

— Что вы имеете в виду, профессор? Что такое могла сотворить директор МакГонагалл со стенами замка?

— Не со стенами. Она, не будучи фактически директором, все эти двадцать лет пыталась поддерживать магию замка. Это со  мной или Дамблдором Хогвартс был бы на равных. От Минервы он только берёт — её кровь, жизнь, силы — ничего не давая взамен. Как проще бы всё было, если бы я умер тогда!

— Не смейте так говорить! Дети не виноваты в том, что спасли вам жизнь!

— Я их и не виню. Никто не виноват, а Минерва умирает. Пока жив текущий директор, Хогвартс не может выбрать нового. Так что мне нужно либо умереть, либо физически присутствовать в замке. Не обязательно директором — хоть ночным сторожем! Школе всё равно, где размещается её директор — в просторных покоях директорской башни или в каморке Филча.  Пойдемте, здесь есть тайный проход. Возьмите меня за руку, одной вам не пройти.

Холодные тонкие пальцы прикоснулись к ладони зельевара и он, сжав их крепче, шагнул прямо в каменную кладку.

Волшебники оказались в маленьком коридоре, который начинался прямо за столом для преподавателей в Большом зале. Здесь Снейп накинул на себя Поттеровскую мантию, а Грейнджер пошла открыто — благо, сегодня была её очередь дежурить.

В пустых коридорах не было даже привидений. Маги быстро дошли до запертой библиотеки. Снейп недолго повозился с печатью Министерства на двери, а затем они бесшумно проникли в святая святых замка. Картина, представшая их взору, поражала. Почему-то, когда видишь, как мучают людей — это вызывает протест, ненависть к мучителям и желание отомстить. Когда видишь разорённые книжные полки, фолианты, валяющиеся на полу с рассыпанными вокруг листами, как будто это мёртвые друзья лежат, раскинув руки, в душе поселяется лишь боль.

 Гермиона замерла на пороге, не в силах сделать и шага.

— Как же это?.. Да как они могут?..

Снейп снял мантию-невидимку. Ему казалось, что бродя незримым, он будет наступать на страницы. Конечно, это было не так, но шок от вида растерзанных книг пока не давал мыслить логично. Дверь в Запретную секцию была распахнута, там на полках не осталось ни одной книги, а посередине стояло несколько баулов, которые слабо шевелились и попискивали. Видимо, блюстители наложили на книги заклинания, сдерживающие излишнюю активность, но некоторые особо зловредные фолианты уже избавлялись от пут. Кто знает, что бы осталось от Запретной секции к утру, не появись здесь Снейп с Грейнджер.

Директор вернулся к порогу.

— Мисс Грейнджер, планы меняются. Если книги не забрать сейчас, к утру мы можем лишиться всей библиотеки. Эти недоумки из Министерства не наложили даже простейших противопожарных заклинаний. Я знаю как минимум десяток фолиантов разной степени древности, которые вспыхивают при несанкционированном открытии. И они все свалены в общей куче в Запретной секции. Если всё это не убрать отсюда и не изолировать, через пару часов начнётся пожар.

— Но вы же сами говорили…

— Вот вы, мисс Грейнджер, и займётесь тем, чтобы у блюстителей благолепия не возникло мысли о том, что библиотеку увели у них из-под носа. Я же заберу книги.

— Сейчас… да… здесь недалеко есть неиспользуемый класс, можно забрать оттуда всю мебель и трансфигурировать её в книги.

— Меня не волнует, как вы это сделаете. Главное, чтобы через пять часов библиотека выглядела так же, как и сейчас.

С этими словами Снейп опять шагнул прямо в стену. Следом за ним туда полетели, хлопая обложкой, книги в вихре выпадающих из них листов.  

Через пять часов совершенно вымотанная Гермиона сидела на стуле посреди беспорядка, как две капли воды похожего на тот, каким их встретила разорённая библиотека. Снейп вышел из дальней стены и устало потёр виски.

— Надо будет набросать вам план, где я что запрятал. Пришлось забить некоторые тайные проходы книгами чуть ли не до потолка, а в других положить по одному фолианту на расстоянии дюжины ярдов друг от друга.

— План? Зачем?

Волшебники пошли к выходу, старательно обходя разбросанные страницы, хотя теперь на них не было напечатано ничего стоящего.

— Чтобы вы, мисс Грейнджер, не остались без пищи духовной, которая была вам, помнится, нужнее пищи телесной, если со мной что-нибудь случится.

— Прекратите так говорить, профессор. Ничего с вами не случится.

— Что будет с нами завтра, даже Трелони предсказать не в силах.

— Я не Трелони. Поэтому я лично прослежу, чтобы с вами, профессор, ничего не случилось, — Грейнджер прямо поглядела в глаза зельевару. — Поторопитесь, мистер Снейп, через пятнадцать минут начнет срабатывать «инсендио». Необходимо убраться подальше.

Снейп хмыкнул и, накинув мантию-невидимку, принялся восстанавливать запирающие заклинания. Гермиона стояла за его спиной, глядя сквозь прозрачного мага на печать, постепенно принимающую прежний, нетронутый вид.

— О, кого я вижу! — за спиной у неё раздался скрипучий голос одной из «серых крыс». – Профессор-грязнокровка! И что вам понадобилось в такую рань в библиотеке, Грейнджер?

— Я пришла взять некоторые книги, которые пригодятся мне сегодня для занятий, — Гермиона развернулась и попыталась как можно спокойнее заглянуть в серые водянистые глазки блюстителя. — Не могли бы вы открыть библиотеку, чтобы я могла войти?

— А что, без книжек ты уже не можешь научить первоклашек превращать спичку в иголку?

— Моя профессиональная пригодность не в вашей компетенции, младший блюститель Диртимаут, — Грейнджер не сдвинулась с места ни на дюйм, хотя запах изо рта блюстителя долетел даже до стоящего к ним спиной Снейпа. Она пыталась загородить собой зельевара, который под мантией-невидимкой лихорадочно восстанавливал последние охранные заклинания.

— Моя компетенция? Да знаешь ли ты, маленькая грязнокровая выскочка, что и твоя жалкая жизнь, и жизнь твоих выродков-полукровок в моей компетенции? Вот напишу в отчёте, что ты препятствовала работе комиссии — и посмотрим, что ты будешь делать, когда тебя выкинут из Хогвартса.

— И чем же я препятствовала?

— Сорвала печать, — Гермиона удивлённо оглянулась — печать на месте, следов взлома не видно. — Проникла в библиотеку и украла бесценные фолианты.

— Вы бредите? — Гермиона почувствовала, что за спиной никого нет, и сделала небольшой шаг назад.

— Не дерзи мне, грязнокровка, — "серый крыс" грубо схватил ведьму за плечи и с силой толкнул на запертую дверь.

«Как хорошо, что Снейп куда-то делся», — подумала женщина, ощущая на лице смрадное дыхание.

— Но у тебя ещё есть возможность сохранить своё тёплое местечко в Школе. Будешь вести себя правильно — я и не вспомню, что видел тебя у библиотеки. Ну, — и Диртимаут тряхнул Гермиону так, что её голова стукнулась о дверь, — будешь вести себя правильно?

— Буду, — сквозь зубы пробормотала Гермиона. Это не должно продолжаться долго — с минуты на минуту трансфигурированные в пергамент деревяшки полыхнут, и она сможет освободиться, подняв тревогу.

— Вот и умница. На колени! — и руки блюстителя с силой надавили женщине на плечи.

Она рухнула, больно ударив колени и невольно придвинувшись к своему мучителю — ступни упёрлись в дверь. Руки Диртимаута нырнули под мантию, расстёгивая ремень. И в этот миг первая спасительная струйка дыма просочилась под створками.

— Блюститель Диртимаут, — Гермиона старалась дышать ртом, находясь в неприятной близости от несвежего белья своего мучителя, — там дым! В библиотеке пожар!

"Крыс" соизволил бросить взгляд на дверь за спиной женщины и заорал:

— Прочь с дороги, шлюха!

Оттолкнув женщину так, что она распласталась на каменном полу, он распахнул дверь.  Несколько слабо тлевших в затхлом воздухе очагов полыхнули единым пламенем. Приток свежего воздуха создал хорошую тягу, и огонь, мгновенно встав стеной, ринулся к двери. Гермиона наложила на себя «протего», а блюститель, видимо, не подумавший о последствиях своего опрометчивого поступка, не успел. Серая мантия вспыхнула мгновенно. Мужчина с воплем попытался развернуться и бежать, но только покачнулся и рухнул внутрь огненного ада, в который превратилась библиотека Хогвартса.

Невидимые сильные руки подхватили Гермиону и поставили на ноги.

— Вы не пострадали?

— Нет. Уходите, профессор, здесь вам больше делать нечего.

— Как и вам, мисс Грейнджер, — Снейп сильно потянул за руку, и Гермионе ничего не оставалось, как шагнуть за своим проводников внутрь каменной стены. Мгновенный пробирающий до костей холод — и они опять в каком-то из узких потайных ходов старого замка.

Маг снял мантию-невидимку. Пока ведьма не видела своего спутника, она чувствовала себя уверенно. Но, внезапно оказавшись зажатой между холодящими спину камнями и грудью зельевара, обтянутой старым уизли-свитером, смутилась.

— Я… Вы не подумайте, профессор…

— О чём, мисс Грейнджер, я не должен думать? — тихий голос раздаётся откуда-то сверху, отдаваясь вибрацией в прижатой к мужской груди щеке.

— Об этом Диртимауте… и обо мне…

— Да что вы лепечете, глупая женщина? Вы пришли в себя? Тогда надо поскорее попасть на улицу. Чтобы все видели, что вы входите в замок, когда пожар уже начался.

Зельевар протиснулся мимо женщины и начал спускаться вниз по лестнице, выбитой в камнях. Гермиона двинулась за ним.

**Глава 7**

Известие о пожаре в Хогвартсе распространилось по Великобритании, пожалуй, раньше, чем огонь пожрал последние трансфигурированные листы. Газеты молчали, но люди передавали из уст в уста о блюстителях благолепия, сжегших уникальную библиотеку замка, родного для всех без исключения магов. На «серых крыс» косились на улице, старые ведьмы из Лютного плевали им в следы. Именно в следы, которые те оставляли на вечной грязи самого узкого и мрачного переулка магического Лондона. Чирьи и лишаи стали отличительным признаком носителей серых мантий. В отместку блюстители благолепия хватали людей на улицах и аппарировали с ними в неизвестном направлении. Ни родственники, ни влиятельные знакомые, к которым эти родственники обращались, не могли выяснить, куда среди бела дня исчезают люди.

Сонный покой старого дома на площади Гриммо, 12 сменился лихорадочным оживлением. В подвальной лаборатории кипело несколько котлов, в которых варились самые необходимые в боевых действиях лекарства — кроветворное, ранозаживляющее и укрепляющее зелья,  противоожоговая мазь. Снейп, поднимаясь в промежутках между добавлениями ингредиентов наверх, постоянно заставал в доме кого-нибудь из старых знакомых.

Поттер появлялся редко — всё его время отнимала работа в аврорате. Руководство вновь созванным Орденом Феникса взял на себя Кингсли Шеклболт. Джордж и Рон Уизли закрыли свои магазины, распустив служащих в отпуск, а сами с головой окунулись в подпольную работу. Они мотались по Великобритании, собирая сведения о тех местах, про которые говорил Дин Томас. И сведения эти оказались очень странные. Начать с того, во всех этих точках располагались сооружения, считавшиеся нежилыми. Среди них были разрушенные замки, когда-то принадлежавшие вымершим магическим родам. Заброшенная пивоварня, на которой давным-давно варили эль по уникальным рецептам. Комплекс пещер, служивший укрытием ещё друидам в до-Мерлиновские времена.   

Братья скрытно, под дезиллюминационными чарами, разбивали лагерь где-нибудь недалеко от очередного объекта и, сменяя друг друга, вели непрерывное наблюдение. Они узнали много странного — например, что в каждое из сооружений входило гораздо больше людей, чем выходило. Что над ними никогда не летали птицы, а антиаппарационный барьер занимал гораздо бОльшую площадь, чем даже в Хогвартсе.

Снейп, выслушав Джорджа и Рона после их поездки на второй из объектов, высказал мысль, что именно в этих точках сосредоточены генераторы купола, накрывшего магическую Британию. Гермиона взялась рассчитать этот купол, исходя из точек Дина. Её выкладки полностью подтвердили догадку зельевара. А последующие наблюдения помогли выяснить и вовсе жуткие вещи. Блюстители благолепия, ранее собиравшие на объектах обманутых добровольцев, сначала повезли в них бедолаг, не сумевших заплатить штраф после проверки волшебных палочек, а в последние дни – вообще всех, кого схватили на улицах. Гермионе повезло с коллегами — на её штраф сложились все учителя Хогвартса, кроме декана Слизерина мадам Сведенборг, ставленницы Розовой Жабы.

После эпохального совместного похода директора и профессора трансфигурации по ночной школе, Грейнджер появлялась в особняке Блэков только, если её просил об этом Поттер. Проскользнув, как серая мышка, она замирала в уголке гостиной, стараясь ни с кем не встречаться глазами. Снейпа бесило её странное поведение. Когда понадобилась помощь, ведьма смогла вести себя почти нормально. Теперь маг ждал ответной любезности, хотя бы в виде предложения взять на себя приготовление части зелий. Но женщина молчала, отводя глаза. И даже расчёт фокусных точек купола она передала с Джиневрой. Впрочем, Снейпу было не привыкать к неблагодарности тех, кому он помогал. Но почему-то именно от Грейнджер получить её было неприятно. Может, повлияли те, подсмотренные в её мозгу воспоминания, настолько чёткие и слитые в единую цепь, что мага и сейчас, через много дней, пробирал озноб от чувства беспомощности и страха быть запертым в чужом разуме навеки.  А может, всему виной ночное путешествие, запах хризантем в душном воздухе и её грудь, прижатая к нему в узком пространстве тайного хода. И то, что одна рыжая ведьма напомнила его телу, что оно принадлежит мужчине.

Сама миссис Поттер больше не сказала Снейпу ни слова. Она приносила завтрак и уединялась с Томасом в его спальне, ничуть не стесняясь присутствия бывшего профессора. Да и сам зельевар не спешил разбить лёд, мгновенно выросший между ними в ту жестокую субботу. До вечера, когда в особняке появлялись орденцы, Джиневра никогда не задерживалась.

Однажды вечером, когда все уже разошлись, только Кингсли в задумчивости стоял перед огромной картой Великобритании, занявшей всю стену гостиной, Снейп спустился сделать себе чая. На удивление, в кухне горел свет. За дальним концом стола сидела Грейнджер, как всегда укутанная в пушистую паутину шали и что-то быстро строчила пером в свитке пергамента, поминутно сверяясь с другими свитками, разложенными перед ней.

Снейп молча налил две чашки чая и одну поставил перед женщиной. Она вздрогнула и удивлённо подняла глаза.

— Мистер Снейп… Извините, я сейчас уйду — её руки стали лихорадочно метаться по столу в попытке собрать свитки, но те тут же высыпались обратно.

— Вам так неприятно моё общество, мисс Грейнджер? Что ж, не смею навязываться. Чай можно попить и в лаборатории.

— Что вы! — ведьма перестала суетиться и подняла на зельевара запавшие глаза, обведённые тёмными кругами. — Это вам, наверное, неприятно быть рядом со мной после того…

— После чего, мисс Грейнджер?

— После того, что… что я позволила этому блюстителю, Диртимауту…

— Я вас не понимаю, мисс Грейнджер. Вы хотите сказать, что вам нравилось то, что этот субъект пытался проделать с вами в коридоре Хогвартса? Если бы я знал об этом, ни за что не стал бы помогать ему проникнуть туда, куда он направился, отказавшись от ваших услуг.

— Понравилось? Меня чуть не вырвало ему на ботинки! Я просто не могла сообразить, как его отвлечь от двери, где вы возились с этой троллевой печатью! — на щёках ведьмы появился намёк на румянец, усталые глаза засверкали. — Подождите… Помогать?

— Всего лишь лёгкий «ступефай» в спину, чтобы он шагнул прямо в огонь. Очень по-слизерински, не находите?

— Мерлин! Профессор, вы опять спасли мне жизнь! Так, значит, вы не считаете меня падшей женщиной?

Снейп стоял, как «петрификусом» поражённый. Кто бы мог подумать, что все анекдоты о женской логике оказываются применимы к самой многообещающей ученице Хогвартса за последние (для него последние) двадцать лет!

— Грейнджер, успокойтесь. Пейте свой чай, пока он не остыл, и перестаньте путать меня со своим бывшим мужем. Да, я помню, что прогулялся по вашему разуму без разрешения! — он поднял ладонь, пресекая возможные возражения. — И не собираюсь за это извиняться. Вы сами загнали себя в клетку собственного комплекса неполноценности. И теперь пытаетесь смотреть на мир глазами тех, кому нравилось вас в ней держать. Но я, к счастью, умею видеть причины, вызвавшие те или иные поступки людей, которые находятся рядом со мной. И прекрасно понимаю, что вы тянули время, давая мне возможность завершить работу с печатью и осторожно удалиться. К тому же, заканчивались пятнадцать минут, отведённые вами на срабатывание отсроченного «инсендио». Чувство времени у меня тоже не атрофировалось.

Ведьма улыбалась, водя пальцем по краешку чашки. Хлопнула входная дверь — Шеклболт, наконец, ушел домой. Грейнджер вздрогнула и взяла пергамент  с арифмантическими расчётами.

— Профессор, не хотите посмотреть? Я тут посчитала возможную мощность купола, исходя из воспоминаний Дина и наблюдений Джорджа и Рона. У меня получается, что в этих двенадцати точках собрано гораздо больше людей, чем необходимо для поддержания барьера.

— Насколько я понял, в то время, когда мистер Томас работал маггловской батарейкой, его магические силы выкачивали досуха. Теперь блюстители могут себе позволить более бережно обращаться с расходным материалом.

— И это значит, что мы имеем двенадцать потенциальных очагов бунта.

— Не забывайте, мисс Грейнджер, — Снейп сел за стол, с удовольствием разглядывая порозовевшие щёки и блестящие глаза собеседницы.  — Там должна быть неплохая охрана.

Гермиона машинально скинула с плеч шаль. Пламя свечей чуть трепетало на изящной шее, на каштановом завитке, выбившемся из тугого пучка и пытающегося кончиком залезть в небольшой вырез, открывающий только ямочку между ключиц.

— Охрана должна была остаться прежней. С тех пор, как Амбридж ограбила аврорат, штат блюстителей благолепия больше не пополнялся. Зато на улицах им теперь приходится ходить только по пять-шесть человек.

— И что вы предлагаете, мисс?

— Ну, я не знаю. Если попытаться заслать в эти точки своих людей…

— О, вы предлагаете мне вернуться к моей прежней работе?

— Нет! Только не вы, профессор!

— Да, вот и я думаю, что встретив меня во плоти, любой из моих бывших учеников банально приложит «авадой».

— Ну, зачем вы так?

— Кстати, что было в той книжке, которой вы устроили столь зрелищное аутодафе?

— «Северус Снейп. Ангел или демон»? Ерунда всякая. Намёки на вашу нетрадиционную сексуальную ориентацию. Мол, оба ваших хозяина не имели любовниц, и оба держали вас как можно ближе к себе.

Бровь Снейпа полезла вверх.

— И кому я отдавал предпочтение?

— Скитер, похоже, не смогла выбрать из них. Оба такие заманчивые. Но то, что вторая война с Волдемортом велась из-за того, что два великих мага пытались уничтожить соперника, для неё сомнений не вызывало.

— А то, что от моей руки погиб Дамблдор?

— Вас вынудил Волдеморт. И с ним вы за это рассчитались. Чужими руками, но он был убит, а ваша «любовь» отомщена.

— Да, фантазии этой дамы можно только позавидовать.

— И что самое интересное, её измышления всегда являются как бы оборотной стороной любимой фразы Дамблдора: «Нет в мире ничего сильнее любви». Дамблдор  поссорился с Гриндевальдом, результат — вторая мировая война. Волдеморт и  Дамблдор не поделили вас  — вторая война с Волдемортом.

— А первая? Не думаю, что она и в первой могла меня обвинить. Когда началась та война, я ещё даже в Хогвартс не поступил!

— О, эти мелочи её не волновали. Главное — история любви. И не та, которую Гарри рассказывал, пытаясь хотя бы посмертно оправдать вас, а та, что была выгодна ей. Ну, ещё бы — ваша любовь к грязнокровке не так выигрышна, как страсть двух могущественных магов к столь мрачной и загадочной фигуре, как вы, профессор. Но вы можете не беспокоиться, мистер Снейп. Эта книга, как и «Жизнь и ложь Альбуса Дамблдора» была уничтожена во исполнение Закона о Всеобщем Благолепии.

— Хоть что-то полезное от Амбридж. Кстати, нашли тех троих, кто голосовал в пользу Артура Уизли, а потом отказался?

— Нет. Это были одинокие пожилые волшебники. Один сразу же уволился и уехал в Европу, двое других умерли, не оставив наследников.

— Надо же, какое совпадение!

— Мы тоже так думаем профессор, — Грейнджер опять улыбнулась. Всё-таки, у неё приятное лицо, когда улыбается. Даже не похожа ни на серую запуганную мышь, ни на упёртую зубрилу. — Поэтому Гарри проверяет все обстоятельства смерти тех двоих.

— А его напарник-соглядатай?

— О, у них столько дел, что у напарника уже всё в голове перепуталось.  Он не успевает докладывать руководству блюстителей даже о половине тех людей, с которыми встречается Гарри.

— И как? Есть успехи?

Почему-то Снейпу не хотелось прерывать пустой разговор. Сейчас, когда все, кого он считал себе ровней, стали гораздо старше него, а некоторые и вообще покинули этот мир, чувство одиночества, такое  привычное ещё несколько месяцев назад (четыре месяца для него и девятнадцать лет для всего мира), вдруг навалилось на плечи неподъёмной тяжестью. А та девчонка, которая служила постоянным раздражителем шесть лет его жизни, вдруг оказалась его ровесницей. И с ней можно говорить о чём угодно. Или просто молча прихлёбывать из чашки остывший чай. И почему-то было важно, что рядом с ним Грейнджер скинула свою ужасную шаль. Он впервые увидел, что у этой женщины, оказывается, есть и грудь, и тонкая талия. К сожалению, ведьма сидела, но даже то, что маг видел, ему определённо нравилось. Нет, это не было бьющей через край, сводящей с ума сексуальностью Лили. Или Джиневры? Не зря говорят, что мужчина выбирает в жёны копию своей матери. Поттер, по крайней мере, полностью подтвердил эту народную мудрость. Неужели и Лили, сложись всё по-другому, изменяла бы Джеймсу? Впрочем, что об этом думать — Лили нет, а Джиневра уже не кажется сошедшей с небес богиней.  

Впрочем, Грейнджер тоже если и вызывала какое желание — то только накормить её, дать успокоительного и отправить спать. Но сидеть с ней и болтать о пустяках было так спокойно.

— Да. Но будет лучше, если о них вам расскажет сам Гарри, — она всё сидела, вертела в руках чашку с остывшим чаем и с лёгкой полуулыбкой рассматривала Снейпа. Было непохоже, что её где-то кто-то мог ждать этой ночью.

— Мисс Грейнджер, уже заполночь. Ваш сын не будет беспокоиться?

— Хьюго забрала Молли сразу после пожара, который я устроила в Хогвартсе.

— Надеюсь, вы не сказали ей?

— Нет. Кроме Гарри и Кингсли никто не знает, что мы с вами спасли библиотеку. Сгоревшие полки и старые парты не в счёт.

Снейп замялся. С одной стороны, темы для разговора исчерпались. С другой, сидеть и молчать вдвоём с Грейнджер было чертовски  уютно. С третьей, ведьма выглядела очень усталой, и лучше всего было бы отправить её спать.

— Мисс Грейнджер, прошу меня простить, но я должен спуститься в лабораторию — меня ждёт зелье. Вы можете переночевать в моей спальне — сегодня мне спать не придётся.

— Я не хочу стеснять вас, мистер Снейп!

— Какое стеснение? Я бы предложил вам одну из пустующих спален, но тут по углам такое водится…

— Я не хочу вас компрометировать, мистер Снейп. Дин… у него очень богатая фантазия.

— У мистера Томаса ещё и сон очень крепкий. И встаёт он не раньше, чем миссис Поттер второй раз позовёт завтракать.

На тонкое лицо набежала тень. И опять эта женщина оказалась гораздо проницательней, чем весь Орден Феникса вместе взятый. Джиневра тщательно следила, чтобы об их романе с Томасом никто не знал. Снейпа она в расчёт не брала, и правильно делала. Какими бы ни были отношения между супругами Поттер, зельевар будет последним, кто в них вмешается.

— Спасибо. Мне, правда, очень не хочется никуда уходить. Похоже, у меня действительно был не самый лёгкий день.

Она опять натянула на плечи шаль и собрала пергаменты. Снейп неловко кивнул и ушёл в свой подвал. Конечно, у него не было никакой работы в лаборатории, но её ведь всегда можно придумать. А этот вечер стоил одной бессонной ночи.

К утру от непрерывного стояния над котлами разыгралась мигрень. Варить зелье и от неё Снейпу было лень, так как в его комнате был ещё приличный запас. Наверное, будет не слишком невежливо зайти в собственную спальню и тихонько взять бутылочку? Маг на всякий случай тихонько стукнул в дверь и прислушался. Из спальни не раздалось ни звука. Он осторожно вошёл в комнату.

Грейнджер, не раздеваясь, спала на его кровати, укрывшись пледом и собственной шалью. Вот ведь деликатная какая. В тринадцать лет спокойно по кладовке у него шарила, а в тридцать семь боится к его постельному белью прикоснуться.  Маг бесшумно скользнул к тумбочке, осторожно открыл дверцу.

— Северус…

Снейп поднял голову и удивлённо посмотрел на женщину. Спит. Дышит ровно, рот чуть приоткрыт, щёки опять румяные, веки подрагивают. Неужели она видит его во сне? И по имени называет. А неплохо звучит его имя, произнесённое таким сонным тихим голосом. Маг так и замер на корточках перед открытой тумбочкой. Потом осторожно встал и прикрыл женщину тёплым Уизлевским халатом поверх пледа. Почему-то эта ведьма всегда выглядит озябшей.

**Глава 8**

Бельтайн Министерство Магии решило отметить с размахом. Амбридж не придумала ничего лучше, чем устроить грандиозное празднество перед Хогвартсом. Беломраморная гробница Дамблдора ещё год назад была тихо перенесена на Хогсмидское кладбище. Туда же переместилась и братская могила погибших в Последней битве. От Чёрного озера до самых стен замка простирался огромный луг, на котором в спешном порядке возвели трибуны и большую сцену напротив них.

Первыми на праздник прибыли волшебники, чьи дети учились в Хогвартсе. Директор школы получила из Министерства указание построить учеников перед первыми рядами трибун к десяти часам утра. МакГонагалл, конечно, выполнила указание, но теперь учителя разрывались, пытаясь поддерживать над детьми согревающие заклинания — первого мая в Шотландии ещё достаточно холодно, — и одновременно пресекая шалости скучающих юных волшебников.

Вот уже часы на башне пробили одиннадцать, а из Министерства ещё никто не прибыл. Родители давно спустились вниз, смешав ряды детей. Рози Уизли в который раз обшаривала глазами полупустые трибуны. Отца на них не было. Профессор Грейнджер вытащила из лужи очередного задиру, нарвавшегося на заклятье ватных ног. Она машинально сушила на мальчике одежду, бросая взгляды на виднеющиеся вдалеке ворота с кабаньими головами: не мелькнёт ли там статная широкоплечая фигура с ярко-рыжими вихрами. Рон, конечно, оказался не самым лучшим мужем, но отец он был замечательный. Детей своих любил самозабвенно, навестить дочь приехал бы обязательно. Да и на их отношениях расставание сказалось благотворно. Теперь бывшие супруги были почти такими же хорошими друзьями, как в первые годы учёбы.  И всё же, его до сих пор не было.

Радостно вскрикнула Мари-Виктуар, побежала навстречу родителям к воротам. Гермиона начала пробираться через толпу детей. Билл должен знать, почему его брат не приехал в Хогвартс. Высокий рыжеволосый мужчина стал к ведьме левой, изуродованной стороной лица. На душе у неё в очередной раз потеплело. Уизли  до сих пор считают её своей — к чужим Билл старался повернуться правым боком.

— Гермиона, ты только не паникуй, — тихий голос облил холодом. — Рон и Джордж не вернулись из последнего рейда. Это ничего не значит, — Билл внимательно посмотрел в карие глаза, на дне которых плескалась тревога. — Даже если они угодили в лапы блюстителей — те не станут причинять вред чистокровным магам. Времена Волдеморта, к счастью, миновали.

— Билл, они в точке фокуса…

— Да, мы тоже так думаем. Что ж, когда-то ведь надо было взломать этот проклятый барьер. Почему бы не сейчас?

— А мы готовы? У нас нет своих людей среди «батареек», да даже если бы и были — как с ними связаться? Как передать палочки?

— Придумаем, Гермиона. Там пол-ордена головы ломают. Неужели Снейп с Шеклболтом ни до чего умного не додумаются?

— Вот на них только и надежда. А где Гарри? Он не приедет?

— Нет, их в аврорате осталось полторы калеки на всю Британию. Он уже неделю дома не появлялся — только патронусов иногда шлёт, что всё в порядке. Джинни ходит чернее тучи, думает, Гарри у какой-нибудь ведьмы засел, но я точно знаю, что это не так. Только ей разве объяснишь?  Ревность. Кстати, почему дети не в замке? Мероприятие же на час дня назначено?

— Из Министерства пришло указание выстроить учеников в десять утра. Им там, видать, совсем делать нечего — расписали, где какому дому и какому курсу стоять. Только что план на листочке в клеточку не нарисовали.

— Это потому, что на пергаменте трудно рисовать клеточки. Ладно, пойду с Невиллом поздороваюсь.

Гермиона вернулась к своим первоклашкам, машинально разнимала драки, одёргивала мантии, отряхивала и сушила уставших детей, а в голове всё крутились мысли о Роне. Как он там? Не бьют ли его? Только бы не полез на рожон. Дина вон за излишнюю активность едва не убили. И Рон такой же — гриффиндорец до мозга костей.  Простой, понятный, верный. Ну, не получилась у них семейная жизнь, так во многом она сама виновата. Зато есть двое замечательных ребятишек.

С бывшего мужа мысли плавно перетекли на способы его спасения и на тех, кто сейчас ломал над этим голову. Северус… Непонятный, сильный, резкий, умный. Единственный, с кем она может говорить, не подстраиваясь под уровень знаний собеседника. Тот, кто больно ранит. Тот, кто врачует старые раны, даже те, которые, казалось, останутся с ней навсегда. Мучительно притягательный в своей холодной недоступности.

Первые маги из Министерства появились только после полудня. Вместе с ними прибыл отряд «серых крыс». Блюстители рассредоточились среди детей, и тут же забрали у них палочки. Вместе с палочками в руки блюстителей полетели навозные бомбы, взрывающиеся карты, что-то яркое, явно из товаров Умников Уизли и, на удивление, маггловская рогатка. Директриса попыталась возмутиться – отнять у волшебника палочку можно только на дуэли или при аресте. Ей сухо ответили: «во избежание эксцессов». Потом от каждого дома отобрали по первоклашке, предпочитая самых чистеньких и симпатичных. Из Райвенкло отвели в сторонку Рози, из Хаффлпаффа золотоволосую дочку Лаванды, от Гриффиндора чернокожего мальчика. Со Слизерином вышла небольшая заминка — там, несмотря на то, что мальчишки шалили не меньше гриффиндорцев, почти все остались в пристойном виде. В конце концов, под ревнивым взглядом лысеющего и как будто выцветшего Драко Малфоя, был выбран его сын, Скорпиус. Четверых детей отвели в сторонку, и один из «серых крыс» стал что-то им говорить. Ребятишки кивали и старательно повторяли за ним слова.

Ровно в час дня блюстители приказали взрослым зрителям занять свои места на трибунах, ещё раз выровняли ряды школьников, и замерли в неподвижности. Большая группа министерских магов степенно вливалась в старые кованые ворота. Среди тёмно-синих, чёрных, коричневых  мантий отчётливо выделялось ярко-розовое пятно Министра Магии. Группа важно прошествовала на сцену. Амбридж расположилась в кресле, появившемся в середине, остальные стали полукругом позади неё. Среди министерских почти не было знакомых лиц. Госпожа Министр первым делом очистила свою епархию от тех, кто был верен Шеклболту и Уизли, но и набирать бывших Пожирателей Смерти в свою команду не стала. Эти люди, шедшие за харизматичными лидерами, Дамблдором или Волдемортом, не стали бы прогибаться перед Розовой Жабой. Нет, сильные личности ей были не нужны. Вот и постаралась она сформировать свою команду из подобий Питера Петтигрю, благо, таких всегда в достатке.

Один из министерских магов преданно взглянул на свою начальницу и, получив благосклонный кивок, вышел вперёд.

— Друзья мои! В этот знаменательный день мы собрались в любимом всем нами Хогвартсе, чтобы почтить нашего замечательного Министра Магии, вернувшего нам исконный праздник — Бельтайн!

Гермиона слушала захлёбывающегося восторгами оратора вполуха — да всё ясно, как божий день! Девятнадцать лет вся магическая Британия праздновала победу над Волдемортом, и вот так, враз, запретить его — нарваться на непонимание. А объявить праздником предыдущий день очень удобно. И традиции соблюдены, и праздник, вроде бы, остался. Называется по-другому, но это не существенно. Волшебница волновалась за свою дочь, которую вместе ещё с тремя детьми куда-то увёл «серый крыс». Она оглядывала толпу магов на сцене, вертела головой по сторонам, но знакомой рыжей шевелюры нигде не было видно. Наконец, оратор завершил восхвалять благородство и самоотверженность горящей на посту Министра Магии и уступил своё место преподавательнице ЗОТИ. Гермиона не любила эту надменную женщину, впрочем, её никто из учителей не любил. Магом она была слабеньким, зато из чистокровной семьи, ведущей свой род чуть ли не напрямую от Одина. Всех, даже МакГонагалл, считала ниже себя, а с магглорождённой Гермионой и потомком гоблина Флитвиком демонстративно не разговаривала.

Теперь эта женщина, стоя ближе к краю сцены (чтобы не загораживать Министру обзор), разливалась соловьём о том, как много Амбридж сделала для улучшения образования юных магов. Вспомнила она и тот год, когда Розовая Жаба сначала преподавала в Хогвартсе, а потом и директорствовала. «О, да, — горько подумала Гермиона, — ввести в школе в конце двадцатого века телесные наказания — замечательное новаторство в образовании. Ты-то в это время уже не училась, так тебе ли об этом говорить?»

— А теперь лучшие ученики Хогвартса хотят поздравить нашу дорогую госпожу Министра и высказать ей свои детские пожелания, — умильная улыбка всплыла на лошадином лице преподавательницы ЗОТИ.

Блюститель благолепия поднял и поставил на сцену тоненькую рыжеволосую девочку с огромным букетом бордовых роз. Гермиона нахмурилась: вид у дочери был замёрзший, носик и руки, с трудом держащие цветы, покраснели. Эти недоумки не догадались наложить на детей согревающие заклинания! Хорошо, что в бездонной сумке осталось ещё с десяток бутылочек с перцовым зельем. Зная, что ученики проведут на продуваемом всеми ветрами лугу более трёх часов, преподаватели вооружились всеми возможными средствами от простуды.

— За наше счастливое детство

  Спасибо, любимый Министр!

Звонкий голос Рози разнёсся, усиленный «сонорусом» над тихо переговаривающейся толпой. Амбридж наклонилась, поцеловала воздух возле бледной щеки ребёнка, приняла букет и, не глядя, сунула в сторону. Девочку поставили перед креслом, возле левого подлокотника, а к Министру, едва видя дорогу за букетом белых роз, ковылял Скорпиус Малфой.

Внезапно на трибунах, на самом верху, раздался приглушённый шум. Гермиона отвернулась от шмыгающего носом потомка древнего рода (простудили детей идиоты, всё-таки, простудили), и обернулась. Сверху, спотыкаясь на ступеньках, спускалась женщина. Волосы её были растрёпаны, старая мантия перекосилась на худых плечах. Она что-то кричала, но не было слышно, пока какой-то мужчина не прикоснулся ей к горлу своей палочкой, одновременно поддержав, чтобы ведьма не покатилась вниз. Высокий, чуть дребезжащий голос прорезался на середине фразы:

— …вам. Госпожа Министр! Мой муж! Его забрали, потому, что мы не смогли выплатить штраф за неправильное заклинание. Госпожа Министр! Я собрала деньги! Вот они! — женщина вытащила откуда-то из недр мантии мешочек и потрясла им в воздухе. — Возьмите, здесь всё, вся сумма. Только выпустите Питера, пожалуйста!

 — Моего сына забрали, когда он гулял с девушкой в Косом переулке! За что его забрали? Где мой сын?! — раздалось с противоположного края трибуны.

Гермиона вертела головой, не успевая реагировать на всё новые крики. Всё больше людей с верхних, дальних рядов пробивались вниз, к сцене.

— Верните сына!

— …мужа!

— …дочь!

Почувствовав, что скоро случится что-то нехорошее, Гермиона нашла глазами Рози. Её дочь и Скорпиус Малфой стояли перед креслом, а Амбридж вцепилась в плечи детей, будто загораживалась ими от вопросов, сыплющихся на неё с трибун. Её примеру последовала пара министерских магов, поставив перед собой дочку Лаванды и мальчика из Гриффиндора. Ещё несколько человек в дорогих мантиях, спустившись со сцены, хватали за руки вырывающихся первокурсников. Ведьма отчаянно рванулась вперёд, но отлетела в грязь. Её держал на прицеле один из блюстителей, цепью выстроившихся между учениками и трибунами. Гермиона подняла палочку, но не решилась напасть на «серого». За его спиной, как рой пчёл, хаотично перемещались семикурсники. Стоит этому гаду чуть сместиться, и её заклятье попадёт в ребёнка.  

— Моя жена пострадала за то, что лечила собственных детей от соплей и поноса! — перекрыл общий шум гулкий голос.

Ведьма поднялась, машинально отчищая заляпанную грязью мантию. Высокий молодой мужчина с аккуратной бородкой и развевающимися на ветру волосами подходил всё ближе к оцеплению, не переставая кричать:

— Её забрали ночью! Что я должен был делать с тремя детьми, младшему из которых было тогда всего три месяца?! Синтия кормила его грудью! А теперь она где? В Азкабане? Верните мне жену, уроды!

— Авада… — раздалось у Гермионы почти над ухом.

Среагировала она молниеносно. Прежде, чем прозвучало второе слово смертельного проклятья, палочка «крыса» вырвалась из его руки и устремилась к ведьме, повинуясь невербальному «экспеллиармусу». К сожалению (или к счастью) это оказался один из четырёх магов, что обыскивали детей. Из бесчисленных карманов его мантии, разрывая серую ткань, на ведьму ринулась целая туча палочек. Выставляя щит, Гермиона попыталась машинально прикинуть, сколько их. Семь курсов, в каждом из которых от десяти до двадцати человек. От семидесяти до ста сорока палочек. И все они упали к её ногам, а блюститель, откинутый заклинаньем, барахтался в толпе учеников. Ведьма собрала палочки, сунула их в сумочку и попыталась снова пробиться к дочери. Но теперь это стало практически невозможно.

Блюстители благолепия были обезоружены численно превосходящими учениками, и теперь просто, по-маггловски, дрались со старшими детьми. Сзади напирала толпа разъярённых зрителей. Внезапно крики изменились. Теперь из толпы выкрикивали имена, а со сцены отчаянные детские голоса звали маму или папу. Острый локоть ударил Гермиону по рёбрам и она, чтобы не упасть под ноги людям, схватилась за мантию обидчика. Прямо перед её лицом развевались тонкие белые пряди — Драко Малфой прорывался к сыну.

Пристроившись в кильватер к отчаянно работающему локтями мужчине, ведьме удалось проникнуть сквозь толпу дерущихся учеников. Группа министерских магов отступала к воротам, прижимая к себе плачущих малышей.

— Джеймс!  Альбус! — Джинни Поттер, раздавая направо и налево «ступефаи», вырвалась вперёд.

— Мама! — Джеймс, прихваченный, видимо, когда пытался освободить брата, со всех сил рванулся назад. Мужчина, который тянул его за руку, попытался зажать мальчику рот, но был укушен, и резко оттолкнул ребёнка. Джеймс упал и остался лежать в мокрой истоптанной траве.

— Джейми! — истошный крик Джинни перекрыл вопли детей и возмущённые крики родителей.

Гермиона рванулась следом за подругой, упала на колени рядом с ребёнком. Глаза Джеймса были закрыты, он прерывисто дышал, из-под чёрных вихров медленно растекалась багровая лужа. Видимо, упал головой как раз на спрятавшийся в траве камень.

— Быстро в Больничное крыло! — Гермиона прижала к затылку мальчика свой носовой платок и подстраховывала Джинни, когда та бежала к замку, перенося сына «мобиликорпусом». Грейнджер про себя молилась всем богам, чтобы больше ни у одного из детей, а особенно её дочери, не возникло мысли вырваться. Эти «крысы» жалости не знают.

Оставив мать и сына Поттер на попечении мадам Помфри, Гермиона снова побежала к воротам, надеясь, что, вырвавшись из антиаппарационной зоны, министерские оставят малышей и уберутся восвояси. Но по возмущённым крикам толпы поняла, что те аппарировали с детьми. Ведьма пробиралась вперёд, спрашивая у людей, не пострадал ли кто-нибудь ещё, но на неё не обращали внимания. Наконец, она увидела Драко. Он стоял, прислонившись к одному из воротных столбов и виртуозно ругался, а его жена пыталась залечить ему располосованное плечо. Гермиона подошла и стала помогать миссис Малфой. Драко поднял на неё выцветшие, ставшие почти белыми глаза и прошипел, кривясь от боли:

— Грейнджер! Ну, точно, как же я сразу не подумал! Астория, тащи меня домой немедленно! Я знаю, как вернуть Скорпиуса! — и пара аппарировала, оставив после себя только запах свежей крови.

— К Министерству! Все к Министерству! — кажется, это кричал тот самый многодетный отец, дети которого чуть не остались сиротами.

 Да, верно, куда ещё бежать министерским крысам, как не в своё защищённое всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми заклятьями логово. Гермиона растерянно смотрела на быстро убывающую толпу. Как ей хотелось вместе с ними рвануться туда, где Розовая Жаба держала её дочь, но долг призывал остаться в школе. Она отправила Кингсли патронуса с кратким описанием печально закончившегося праздника, хотя подозревала, что ему и Снейпу уже всё известно, скажем, от Билла Уизли. Ни его, ни Флёр в гомонящей толпе не было, а Гермиона ясно видела её белые, будто светящиеся волосы, когда бежала по лугу за Джинни.

Грейнджер помогла мадам Хуч, которая после войны заняла освободившееся место декана Гриффиндора, успокоить учеников, напоила остатками перцового зелья самых простуженных и проводила на обед. Потом навестила Джинни в Больничном крыле и узнала, что с Джеймсом всё будет в порядке — у него небольшое сотрясение мозга и порез от камня, уже залеченный мадам Помфри. Ведьма вернулась в Большой зал, но кусок не лез ей в горло. МакГонагалл взглянула на свою молодую коллегу и прошептала:

 — Иди, дорогая. Думаю, на Гриммо от тебя будет больше проку, чем здесь. Иди, помоги Кингсли вернуть наших малышей, — об ожившем Снейпе директрисе так и не сказали, а в штабе она ни разу не появилась.

Первым, кто попался ведьме в прихожей особняка Блэков, был осунувшийся, с разводами грязи на лице Гарри.

— Гермиона! Ты рядом стояла, не слышала, что придумал Малфой, чтобы вырвать сына из Министерства?

— Нет. Он посмотрел на меня, назвал по фамилии, а потом сразу заставил жену перенести его домой. Он как будто что-то понял, увидев меня.

— Что?

— Не знаю, — волшебники поднялись в гостиную, полную людей. Одни из них что-то доказывали другим, а те, в свою очередь, пытались в чём-то убедить первых. Гам стоял нешуточный. — Может, то, что я магглорождённая, натолкнуло его на какую-нибудь мысль…

— Не думаю, мисс Грейнджер, — высокая фигура зельевара пряталась в тени возле камина, и его низкий голос звучал, как будто глас темноты. — Скорее всего, он вспомнил ваш побег из Малфой-мэнора.

— Точно! Эльфы! Если Кричер, отравленный ядом, смог миновать защиту Волдеморта, то уж министерские заклятья для них не преграда! — даже уставший, не выспавшийся и расстроенный ранением старшего сына и похищением младшего, Поттер соображал на редкость чётко. — Мы можем послать за детьми домовых эльфов. Нужно, чтобы их хозяева отдали им приказ забирать не только «маленького господина», но всех детей без разбора.

— Гарри, так сложилось, что ни у меня, ни у тебя, да и, наверное, ни у кого из здесь присутствующих, нет рабов-эльфов.

— Мисс Грейнджер, «так сложилось», — Снейп выделил последние слова четко дозированной порцией сарказма, — что я являюсь хозяином всех эльфов Хогвартса.

— Так почему вы до сих пор не отдали приказа? — возмущённая ведьма попыталась пронзить взглядом прячущуюся в тени фигуру.

— Потому, что мне, как и мистеру Малфою, понадобилось вас увидеть, чтобы заработал ассоциативный ряд, — зельевар выдвинулся на освещённое пространство и приблизился к Гарри с Гермионой. — Мисс Грейнджер, назовите мне имя любого эльфа из тех, кто служит в Хогвартсе. Боюсь, те, кого знал я, могли покинуть замок, а играть в «угадайку» нет ни желания, ни времени.

Через пять минут орденцы с удивлением рассматривали домового эльфа в чистом полотенце с гербом Хогвартса, обёрнутом вокруг тщедушного тельца на манер римской тоги. Он, подпрыгивая на месте от желания услужить, внимательно слушал инструкции Снейпа. А ещё через двадцать минут комната оказалась заполнена толпой таких же эльфов, держащих за руки перепуганных зарёванных детей.

Гермиона изо всех сил прижимала к себе Рози и одновременно пыталась пересчитать малышей. Восемнадцать. Все здесь. Девятнадцатым был Скорпиус, но его, наверняка, забрали ещё раньше. Всё-таки, как был Малфой хорьком, так и остался. Своего ребёнка спас, а до остальных и дела нет.

— Мистер Снейп! — звонкий голос Альбуса Поттера прорезал общий гвалт. — Папа сказал, это вы нас спасли. Спасибо!

— Не за что, мистер Поттер, — зельевар попытался снова отступить в тень. Совершенно незачем было афишировать перед этой малышнёй его имя. Они ведь могут про него и в замке сболтнуть. — Думаю, эльфам теперь следует переместить вас в Хогвартс, и, желательно, сразу к мадам Помфри.

С лёгкими хлопками эльфы исчезали из гостиной, держа за руки детей. Последними покинули родителей Рози и Альбус.

— Мне кажется, эльфы могут нам помочь и с проблемой купола, — Гарри потёр лоб, размазав по нему грязь. Посмотрел на руку и двинулся к ванной, по пути продолжая бормотать, — только вот ещё не знаю, как, но, определённо…

— Даже если мы соберём всех эльфов Хогвартса, включая больных, детей, пенсионеров и кормящих матерей, нам не вытащить одномоментно более полутора тысяч человек. Если не ошибаюсь, такую цифру называл Поттер, говоря о масштабах деятельности блюстителей благолепия, — Снейп сложил руки на груди и свысока посмотрел на опасливо косящихся на него орденцев.

— Это и не нужно, Севе… профессор, — скулы Грейнджер чуть порозовели. Волнения последних часов чуть ослабили барьер самоконтроля, и имя вырвалось непроизвольно.

 — У вас есть какие-то соображения, мисс Грейнджер? — Снейп не знал, как ему отнестись к этой её оговорке. С одной стороны, его имя звучит на редкость приятно в её устах. С другой, позволять кому-то обращаться к себе по имени, значит, в той или иной мере дать ему власть над собой. Пусть даже эта власть будет чисто эмоциональной. А он больше не хотел над собой никакой власти. Только деловые отношения.

— Эльфы могут передать узникам волшебные палочки. Те раздадут их самым опытным бойцам из своих, а дальше они сами проложат себе дорогу на свободу.

— Мисс Грейнджер, и вы хотите сказать, что у вас случайно завалялась лишняя тысяча волшебных палочек?

— Ну, тысячи там быть не может, — и она запустила руку в маленькую, вышитую бисером довольно потрёпанную сумочку, — но несколько десятков должно быть.

Гора палочек росла на столе, а лица обступивших Снейпа и Грейнджер  людей вытягивались всё больше.

— Сто тридцать одна, сто тридцать две. Нам повезло — этот «крыс» разоружал Хаффлпафф. Если  бы ему попался Слизерин или Райвенкло, их было бы почти вдвое меньше.

— Гермиона, откуда у тебя столько? — Кингсли подозрительно сощурил чёрные глаза.

— Запустила в одного «серого» «экселлиармусом», а из него и полетело. Эти гады перед самым появлением министерских магов отобрали палочки у учеников. Потом началась заварушка, а потом я забыла, что они все у меня. Думаю, Невилл сейчас рвёт и мечет. Остальных «крыс» ученики поколотили, и палочки если не сломали, то отобрали. А его дом остался ни с чем.

— Ничего, потерпит Лонгботтом, и хаффлпаффцы потерпят. Мисс Грейнджер, ваша помощь неоценима, но с планом, как поддержать узников снаружи, мы справимся и без вас. Возвращайтесь в Хогвартс и хорошенько отдохните, — помимо воли в голос Снейпа прорвались заботливые нотки. Он удивился, и попытался закончить свою речь как можно более нейтральным тоном. — Возможно, завтра нам понадобятся все бойцы, способные держать в руках волшебные палочки.

— Хорошо, я только Гарри подожду. Он наверняка захочет проведать Джинни и Джеймса, — карие глаза лучатся тёплым светом, уголки губ чуть приподнимает полуулыбка. Определённо, эта женщина становится чертовски привлекательной, стоит ей на минуту забыть о своём коконе из шали и комплексов.

**Глава 9**

Альбус змейкой проскользнул в щёлку приоткрытой двери. Закрывать не надо — ему ещё обратно выбираться. Больничное крыло, разгороженное белыми ширмами, было заполнено тяжёлым дыханием, тихими стонами и запахом зелий. Мальчик поправил очки и постарался сквозь ткань мантии-невидимки, вытащенной из сундука Джеймса, определить, где кровать брата. Он попал сюда ещё вчера, так что, скорее всего, так и остался лежать на самой удобной койке — в середине просторной палаты, у окна. Юный слизеринец бесшумно разулся и двинулся босиком по холодному полу, стараясь не задеть ни лежащих на кроватях раненых, ни дремлющих рядом на стульях родных.

Надо же! Вон та темная фигура – это же их новый декан! Вернее, старый. Папа говорил, что Снейп всегда был деканом Слизерина. Интересно, у чьей постели он дежурит? Где-то здесь должна быть бабушка Молли и дядя Джордж, но, наверное, где-то далеко в глубине, от входа их не видно. А вон там, чуть дальше, мама. Она не спит — меняет компресс на груди отца. Может, подойти? Нет, лучше сначала к Джеймсу. Папа всё равно спит, а мама прогонит в спальню. Ещё и декан здесь. Он сегодня в гостиной так и сказал — поблажек не ждите. Значит, и за появление в Больничном крыле после отбоя накажет. У Снейпа никогда слова с делами не расходятся, так папа говорит.

Тихо разбудить Джеймса было той ещё задачкой. Но у Альбуса уже был неплохой опыт совместных вылазок со Скорпом. С ним ещё сложнее — мантии-невидимки нет, а поспать белобрысый любит, да ещё как! Заметив, что глаза Джеймса распахнулись, Ал положил ему руку на рот — так же делал и сам старший брат, если ему нужно было тихо разбудить младшего.

— Ты как, ходить можешь? — Альбус шептал в самое ухо брата, так, что Джеймс даже поморщился.

— Могу. Голова немного кружится, а так нормально.

— Тогда залазь под мантию, пойдём в коридоре пошепчемся.

— Ага.

Мальчики тщательно закутались в мягкую шелковистую ткань и медленно двинулись к выходу. Дремлющего декана обошли по широкой дуге и, всё же, он, похоже, что-то почувствовал, потому, что резко выпрямился на стуле и обвел глазами палату. Но ничего не заметил, немного поёрзал на стуле и снова задремал, опустив голову.

В коридоре братья залезли на широкий подоконник и прижались друг к другу, закутавшись в мантию. Ткань, хоть и шёлковая на вид, неплохо защищала от сквозняка.

— Ну, что? Как там было? Я сколько маму ни расспрашивал — ничего не говорит.

— У-у, там такое было… Ты помнишь, как нас министерские утащили? — глаза младшего Поттера сверкали за стёклами очков в свете луны.

— Ещё бы не помнить! Я  не настолько головой приложился, чтобы всё забыть! Ну, рассказывай, что дальше было?

— А дальше они нас в Министерство Магии аппарировали. Потом долго по каким-то лестницам тащили. Потом заперли в какой-то комнате без окон и ушли. А света не оставили. И палочек у нас нет. Девчонки ревут. Ну, некоторые мальчишки, наверное, тоже ревели, только не видно было.

— И ты, конечно, тоже.  Ты же у нас чуть что — сразу в слёзы!

— И вовсе я не плакал! Мы со Скорпом, всем говорили, что ничего с нами не сделают. Скорп так и сказал: «Мы им живые нужны, потому, что мы — заложники»! А потом девчонки в туалет захотели и снова заревели. Есть и пить-то мы все давно хотели, обед же уже прошёл. И сопли у всех, а Скорп так кашлять начал, что его даже вырвало. А потом вдруг раздался хлопок, и сразу загорелся «люмос». Только это был не волшебник, а Малфоевский домовой эльф. «Маленький господин, — пищит, — хозяин приказал Пинки доставить маленького господина в Малфой-мэнор». А Скорп ни в какую — не пойду, и всё! А сам красный весь, и хрипит. Только Пинки этот слушать его не стал — схватил за руку, и был таков! И снова у нас темно стало. Девчонки уже не ревут, только всхлипывают и кашляют. Мне так жарко стало, а потом я, наверное, заснул.

Открываю глаза, а по всей комнате хлопки, как будто в гости дядя Джордж приехал, светло и куча хогвартских эльфов. Они нас за руки похватали и в старый папин особняк перенесли. А там и папа, и тётя Гермиона, и Дин Томас, и мистер Шеклболт, и дедушка Артур… В общем, народу куча! Нас сразу давай зельями поить. Папа меня крепко-крепко обнял и сказал, что с тобой всё в порядке. И что мы трое и мама — это всё, что ему нужно в этой жизни. И что нас опять спас Снейп — это он позвал эльфов. ЗдОрово, что он теперь наш декан, правда?

— Ну, мне-то всё равно, кто у вас декан. Только я слышал, что от Снейпа хорошо только слизеринцам. А с остальных теперь баллы только так полетят.

— А ты не попадайся! Чего проще-то? Завернулся в мантию-невидимку, и иди, куда хочешь.

— Кстати, мантию положишь, где взял! Ладно, что дальше-то было?

— А дальше нас сюда отправили, ты как раз спал. Мадам Помфри всех осмотрела, ещё кучу всякой гадости заставила выпить, и разогнала по гостиным. Мне так спать захотелось, что я даже на ужин не пошёл — как упал на кровать, так и продрых почти до утра. А когда светать стало, снаружи ка-а-ак грохнет!

— Ага, я тоже слышал. А что это было?

— Это где-то недалеко старый замок взорвался. Туда эльф Дина Томаса перенёс. А дядю Билла другой эльф в другой замок доставил. И ещё десять человек тоже в разные места, где «серые крысы» прятали волшебников и силой заставляли их держать какой-то купол. Я из разговоров не очень хорошо понял. Тёте Гермионе удалось вчера забрать все палочки Хаффлпаффа. Дин, Билл и остальные развезли их по этим тайным местам. А там раздали пленным. И тогда маги стали к выходу пробиваться. А на пути охрана! А наши их «экспеллиармусом»! А те «авадой»! А наши: «Ступефай»!

— Как же «ступефай», если те — «авадой»?

— Ну, наших же больше было. Да и пока те два слова выговорят, наши одним их по стеночке размажут. В общем, там ещё такой зал был, где из волшебников их магическую силу выкачивали. И Дин туда побежал. С ним, конечно, ещё несколько наших. Только там охраны оказалось — немеряно. Они как давай кидать заклинаниями, а нашим надо ещё бесчувственных магов из этого зала вытащить, ну, из которых энергию выкачали. Дин и ещё несколько человек в том зале остались и как-то изнутри все двери заперли. Мистер Шеклболт сказал, что это, наверное, была аварийная система. А так как вся охрана оказалась заперта, то все пленные быстро и вышли. А когда отошли уже довольно далеко, там всё и рвануло. Вот. А Дин там остался.

— И как он выбрался?

— Он не выбрался. Они все погибли. И Дин, и те, кто с ним отход прикрывал, и все «серые».

— Как не выбрался? Он погиб?

— Да. Папа сказал, что он геройски пал. Это значит, умер. Как на войне, — младший Поттер поправил очки на носу. Мальчики помолчали, осознавая, что весёлого заводного дяди Дина, который хоть и был ровесником папы, но был совсем-совсем своим, больше нет. И он больше не придёт к ним в гости и не угостит странными маггловскими конфетами в бумажках. Никогда-никогда.

— А папа, дядя Джордж, тётя Гермиона, они как раненые оказались? — Джеймс сглотнул, прежде, чем продолжить спрашивать.

— Ну, дядя Джордж вместе с дядей Роном тоже в плен угодил. Мистер Шеклболт как раз их освобождать пошёл. Только он ещё с несколькими аврорами на замок снаружи напал, они на себя охрану оттягивали, пока пленные изнутри пробивались. Наши из замка вышли, а на хвосте — охрана. И заклятьями так и сыплют. Вот дяде Джорджу что-то такое в грудь и попало. Он упал и давай умирать. А дядя Рон схватил его, и сразу сюда. Не знаю, почему не в Мунго — там же антиаппарационного барьера нет. Я, как грохнуло, на Астрономическую башню побежал. Смотрю — а от ворот Розин папа бежит, и кого-то на руках тащит. Прямо так, по-маггловски. Я по лестнице вниз, а он уже в палату его заносит. Тогда я в вашу гостиную пошёл, меня Спенсер провёл. Я твою мантию взял, и — к учительской. Все взрослые там собирались. Я за профессором Лонгботтомом тихонько проскочил и до вечера в уголке просидел. Живот аж подвело. Я только трясся, как бы он не заурчал. Но там такой гам стоял, что наверняка бы ничего не услышали. А что с дядей Джорджем дальше было?

— Дядя Рон его принёс, свалил на кровать и как гаркнет на всё крыло: «Мадам Помфри!» Тут бы и мёртвый проснулся. Я тогда ещё один здесь лежал, подскочил, подбегаю — а это дядя Джордж. Белый весь, и кровь с матраса так медленно капает: кап… кап… кап… Мадам Помфри над ним палочкой поводила, из бутылочки ему на грудь полила. Там как всё зашипит! А она опять заклинания пошепчет и опять польёт. А дядя Джордж дядю Рона за руку схватил и хрипит: «Теперь правильно…» Тот: «Что правильно?» А он: «Всё правильно. Тогда я должен был, не Фред». Дядя Рон ему: «Ерунду не болтай!» А дядя Джордж побулькал, изо рта у него кровь как хлынет! Только он, как кровь бежать перестала, опять говорить начал. «Я, — говорит, — девятнадцать лет за него жил. Устал. Теперь правильно». И сознание потерял. Дядя Рон как заорёт: «Нет! Джордж! Не умирай!» А мадам Помфри ему: «Да выживет твой брат, успокойся. Вовремя ты его принёс. Еще несколько минут — и потеря крови оказалась бы фатальной». Ну, то есть смертельной.

— Да знаю я, что такое фатальный, — поморщился младший. — Ты дальше рассказывай!

— А что рассказывать? Мадам Помфри сказала, что лёгкие она ему залатала, обломки рёбер вынула. Теперь ему нужен покой и кроветворное зелье. А когда немного оклемается — костеростом рёбра вырастят — и будет Джордж как новенький! Вечером бабушка Молли появилась, ватрушек привезла. С тех пор у его кровати сидит. Она в самом углу, чтобы его никто случайно не задел.

— Ага, мне она тоже ватрушек передала. Спасла, можно сказать, от голодной смерти.

— Ты рассказывай, что дальше было, а то ноги мёрзнут тут торчать.

— Про Джорджа мистер Шеклболт рассказал, а про папу — дядя Билл. Он внутри был, с пленниками. А папа с мамой снаружи прорывались. Ну, там, конечно, ещё авроры были, только папа впереди всех шёл, а за ним мама и этот его новый напарник. Они, оказывается, подружились и он против своих повернул. Они так быстро прошли, что охрана даже понять ничего не успела — глядь, а все уже без палочек и повязаны. Дядя Билл сказал, что на чету Поттеров любо-дорого смотреть. Настоящая боевая двойка. Один обязательно другому спину прикрывает. И что мама у нас — сильный боевой маг. А потом ещё сказал, что лучшее лекарство от ревности — боевое заклинание, летящее в твоего мужа. А что такое «ревность»?

— Не знаю, Ал. Но я так понял, что мама ею болела, а потом раз — и вылечилась.

— Болела? Но когда болеешь нужно же лежать, а мама не лежала…

— Говорю же, не знаю! Ты дальше рассказывай!

— Ага. Потом авроры и пленники встретились и назад, к выходу пошли. И уже почти совсем прошли, но тут кто-то в спину им какую-то «семпру» кинул. Папа напарника своего оттолкнул, и эта «семпра» его в бок ударила. Только она на излёте была, или «серый» слабым магом оказался, но папе лёгкие не порезало. Рёбра сломало, и весь бок — в лохмотья. А контрзаклинание от этой «семпры», оказывается, только Снейп знает и папа. Но папа был без сознания, а декан только вечером появился, когда уже поздно его применять. Вот и приходится маме постоянно компресс папе на бок прикладывать с белым ясенцем, иначе не заживёт ничего.

— Ничего, теперь всё заживет. Зато ты бы видел, какими глазами мама на папу смотрит! Как будто сейчас Рождество и папа поминутно подарки достаёт и все ей одной дарит. А ближе к ужину твой Снейп появился, с тётей Гермионой на руках. Мадам Помфри как его увидала, тут же в обморок и упала. Хорошо, мама её подхватить успела. Не пойму я, как ты можешь с таким восторгом о нём говорить! Он злой и грубый! Он мадам Помфри по щекам бил! А она, когда очнулась, его за руку схватила и заплакала. А он на неё кричать начал, чтобы она нюни не распускала, а помогла тёте Гермионе. И пригрозил, что если тётя умрёт, то он такое сделает… Они, мол, его знают.

— А что сделает, не сказал?

— Нет. Вот и мне интересно, что же он мог сделать мадам Помфри? И чем пригрозил МакГонагалл, что она его сразу деканом поставила? — Джеймс почесал вихрастую макушку.

— При мне он ничем директрисе не грозил. Он в учительскую пришёл, дверью ка-а-ак хлопнет! Мы  оглянулись, а он давай всех подряд ругать. И барьер неравномерно сняли, и потерь много. А больше всего за то, что толпу перед Министерством Магии не разогнали. Там натуральная мясорубка была, сказал. А директриса только палочкой на него машет и бормочет: «Ри… ри… ридик… улюс». А он ухмыльнулся и говорит: «Зря стараешься, Минерва. А за то, что твой самый страшный кошмар сбылся, благодари детей Поттера и Грейнджер. Они меня вытащили, а Гермиона выходила».

— А что за мясорубка у Министерства была? — глаза Джеймса разгорелись.

Альбус растёр руками замёрзшие ступни и пожал плечами.

— Да я толком и не понял. Они говорили, что там куча магов со вчерашнего дня как собралась, так всю ночь и простояла. Сначала заклинаниями грелись, потом костры жечь начали. А потом к ним какие-то магглы пристроились с какими-то «транс-тами». Снейп их «зелёными» назвал, только я не понял, то ли они с троллями в родстве, то ли, как Лавгуды, на одном цвете повёрнуты. Сначала они с магами сосиски вместе на кострах жарили, а потом давай стёкла крушить и машины поджигать. Тут, конечно, маггловские авроры набежали, давай «агуаменти» всех поливать.

— Какое «агуаменти»? Они же магглы!

— Да? А почему тогда декан сказал, что они «водомётами зелёных рассеяли»? Короче, когда магглов разгоняли, из Министерских окон «серые» стали в  толпу заклинаниями палить. И не поймёшь — то ли тебя водой снесло, а то ли «ступефаем». Многих так о стены приложило, что шеи сломало. И магглам тоже. Тут и появились декан и тётя Гермиона. Снейп, не долго думая, стену Министерства взорвал. Там всё равно машина горела, а они, знаешь, как взрываются! Вот в эту дыру маги, кто рядом был, и хлынули. А «крысы» все на верхних этажах были. Пока они спустились, толпа уже по Министерству разбежалась. Блюстители совсем озверели: как увидят кого не в серой мантии — сразу какое-нибудь гадкое заклинание кидают. Только их всё равно всех в конце концов повязали. И Розовую Жабу вместе с её прихлебателями. Те торговаться пытались: «Если вы нам гарантируете свободу, мы вернём вам детей». Представляешь, они думали, мы до сих пор в той комнате торчим! Больше суток!

— Вот гады! Значит, если бы не эльфы, вы бы так там голодные и сидели.

— Ага! Хуже всего девчонкам было — они все в туалет захотели. С перепугу, видать.

— А дальше?

— Ну, дальше их всех повязали и тут же в Министерстве, в «предварительные камеры», запихнули. А «серых»-то не всех взяли. Вот один из-за угла в тётю каким-то заклятьем и попал. Снейп её сюда принёс, а сам в учительскую пошёл. Ну, а потом, когда мадам Помфри поднялась к ним и сказала, что с тётей всё будет в порядке, только проспит она долго и нужно, чтобы кто-то дежурил рядом, он молча развернулся и вылетел за дверь. А потом все разошлись. Шеклболт ещё долго с директрисой говорил. Я так понял, теперь наш дедушка будет Министром. Только я не понял, когда они решили, что Снейп будет деканом. В учительской об этом не говорили, а он перед отбоем пришёл в гостиную и сказал, что мадам Сведенборг оставила свой пост и теперь нашим деканом и преподавателем ЗОТИ будет он. А завтра об этом должны объявить всем.

— В палате они это решили. Я только-только задремал, а тут врывается твой Снейп и сразу к кровати тёти. Стул призвал, пристроился рядом и замер, как статуя. По-моему, даже не дышал. Нам с ним и маме с бабушкой эльфы ужин принесли, так он только чай выпил, и снова насупился, нос свой повесил, как вОрон. Ну, я его порцию пудинга и съел. Не пропадать же добру.

— И он не рассердился? – Альбус замер, поражённый смелостью брата.

— По-моему, он даже не заметил. И от бабушкиных ватрушек отказался. Бабуля его по плечу похлопала, сказала, что всё будет хорошо, и опять к дяде Джорджу за ширму ушла. А тут все деканы и пришли. Только вашей Сведеборгши не было. И все давай радоваться и у Снейпа прощения просить. Аж противно! Сами скачут вокруг, а сами прикоснуться боятся. Только профессор Лонгботтом ему руку пожал. А потом явилась директриса и с ходу предложила Снейпу место преподавателя ЗОТИ. И говорит: «Отказа я не приму». А он противно так ухмыльнулся и шипит: «А я и не собирался отказываться. Только ты, Минерва, и Слизерин мне вернёшь».  МакГонагалл согласилась и всю толпу увела, чтобы больных не тревожить. Снейп, похоже, к вам сходил, а потом снова вернулся. С тех пор так и сидит, как сыч.

— Ну, ладно, пошли уже. Холодно тут и спать хочется. Я сдуру у твоей кровати свои ботинки оставил. Придётся с тобой тащиться.

— Ничего, и потащишься. И мантию завтра же на место положишь!

— Да положу я! Ничего твоей мантии не сделается.

— Да ей-то, может, и ничего. Только я папе обещал, что буду использовать её правильно — не для баловства, а только если нужно будет кого-нибудь из беды выручать. А вы со Скорпом только и знаете, что всякие шалости устраивать. Вот прихватят вас с моей мантией, что я отцу скажу?

— Не прихватят. Скорп в замок не вернулся. Его отец Сведеборгше сову прислал, что у него воспаление лёгких и он в Мунго. А её же уже в замке нет, так сова Снейпу письмо кинула, он его директрисе и прочитал. Это ещё до того было, как его деканом выбрали. Странно, да?

Джеймс пожал плечами, как будто передёрнулся от холода. Мальчики соскочили с подоконника и прошмыгнули в приоткрытую дверь.

 — Десять баллов с Гриффиндора, мистер Поттер. За прогулки после отбоя, — в душной тишине холодный голос полоснул по нервам братьев так, что они ойкнули.

— И столько же со Слизерина, мистер Поттер. За то же самое. Один — в кровать, второй — вон. И немедленно, пока я не снял следующую десятку.

— Да, сэр. Я только ботинки возьму, — Альбус щучкой метнулся к кровати, схватил обувь и бегом кинулся вон. Мантия осталась в руках Джеймса. Старший брат нырнул под одеяло и крепко зажмурил глаза. Кто его знает, этого нового слизеринского декана? Вдруг он и за моргание баллы снимает?

— Мир перевернулся. Профессор Снейп снял баллы со Слизерина, — у тёти Гермионы удивительно приятный голос, как будто ручеёк бежит по камням.

— Вы давно не спите, мисс Грейнджер? — а у Снейпа, оказывается, тоже голос может быть тёплым. Он такой глубокий, как морская волна. Она подхватывает мальчика и мягко покачивает на плывущей в свете луны кровати.

— Только что проснулась. Это ведь Больничное крыло?

— Да. Я решил не шокировать Мунго своим воскрешением.

— Как хорошо здесь. Тепло. Не правда ли, сегодня удивительно тёплая ночь? Температуры у меня нет, а вот руку не убирайте, пожалуйста. 

— Сегодня второе мая. Весна кончается. Скоро наступит лето и будет тепло.

— Обещаешь, Северус?

— Обещаю, Гермиона.

Наверное, папа прав, и Снейп — это тот человек, который всегда держит свои обещания.

**Конец**

_Апрель 2011 г._


End file.
